It's All Going Down on Halloween Night
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: MY SO CALLED LIFE Suze Simon is your regular 19 year old Mediator. But when she learns a disturbing secret, she realizes that she can't trust anyone. She thinks she has it all figured out, but maybe Nancy Drew lost her touch. It's all going down
1. Everywhere

Hey! Me again!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Except for the characters I made up and the plot. Everything else belongs to little genius herself, Meg Cabot.**

**Fine! I don't even own Jesse, happy?**

**Summary- (MY SO CALLED LIFE) Suze Simon is your regular 19 year old Mediator. But when she learns a disturbing secret, she realizes that she can't trust anyone. She thiks she has it all figured out, but maybe Nancy Drew lost her touch, It's all going down**

* * *

**_"Susannah, this just isn't going to work out."_**

**Those words ,still two years later, haunt me. They will forever. In my dreams, I can still see him. He's still there, haunting me. Watching my every move, hearing my every word.**

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

**But I know that's not really true. It's all in my mind. He's thousands of miles away from me.**

**"Suze? Earth to Simon!" She slammed her fist down on my desk. She smiled when I opened my eyes. "Dude, what is with you? you haven't been yourself, lately."**

**True. I haven't been myself for three years.**

**"I know. I guess, with all the stress of finals and stuff, everything's just finally caught up with me." Lie. It was a lie. I hadn't even studied for one final.**

**That's how messed up I was.**

**"Suze, you've got to stop living in the past." Easy for Gina to say. Everything was better in Gina's world. Everything. My world, well, right now. Was a hellish place.**

**In my mind of course.**

**"It wasn't your fault you know." I nodded. I still felt like it was. I remembered that day so clearly.**

**_"Mom, why can't you understand? I love him."_**

**_"You're too young, Susannah! You are way to young to be in that sort of commitment!"_**

**_"I love him though."_**

**He had asked me to marry him. It was a heat of the moment type of thing. We were in his car, kissing, and it just popped out of his mouth.**

**I said yes of course.**

**We were never the same after that. I was only 18 when he asked me. We were going to get married as soon as we could. Of course my parents didn't approve of it.**

**He seemed more...protective of me after he asked me. We started having trust issues. I remember always accussing him of cheating. That led to fights.**

**That led to the fight that made our relationship end.**

**The fight that ruined my life.**

**After we broke up, I moved out here to New York to finish high school. And to start over.**

**Now I was finishing up my freshman year of college.**

**Almost 20 years old, and my life was...**

**Worse than it was before, because, now I have a hole in my heart.**

**A hole that was left by him.**

**"Okay. So we're still up for our little plan, right?" Gina asked excitedly as we made our way to our apartment. "Yeah, G." She smiled and squealed, "Spain, here we come!" She jumped on to her bed and started jumping up and down.**

**Spain. We had this planned forever. Before I moved out to Carmel. After we graduated high school, we were going on a trip to Spain. but due to some problems (mine I should say)...we had to wait.**

**We'd been saving up forever. Since we were like 5.**

**She plopped back down onto her bed. "I cannot believe it's finally here!" I smiled as I undid my jacket. "Yeah, me either." She turned over to look at me, "Suze, you sure you're okay?" I nodded. "Yeah. We're going to Spain!" She smiled, "All those super hot Spanish guys! Muy caliente!"**

**I smiled. But inside, it was eating me up. Spain...**

_**"Flight 47 to New York, now boarding."  
I grabbed my bags without another glance at him. "Bye mommy." She started crying. "Sweetie, I love you."**_

**_"I love you too."_**

**_He looked over at me. Tears were filling his eyes. I could feel mine filling up too. I turned away without a single word, and walked away to meet my flight._**

**"Flight 43 to Spain, now boarding." Gina and I grabbed our carry-ons and walked toward the gate.**

**"Ugh! This is going to be the longest flight!" She groaned about an hour into our flight.**

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there

**I looked out the window at the clouds as they went by. I had my iPod up on full blast. I hated this song. It reminded me of him. It was the song that we danced to at the Winter Formal two years ago.**

**Our song.**

**_Michelle Branch's voice rang throughout the gym. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. He breathed in my ear, "I'll never leave you."_**

**He did.**

**I guess I'm as guily as he is though.**

**It was my fault as much as it was his.**

**The flight was indeed the longest ride I have ever been on. I almost screamed 'Alleluia!' when the plane finally landed. **

**It was a gorgeous place. It really was.**

**But that hole in my heart just seemed to get bigger as we went into town.**

**"Querida!" I spun around. My heart did a little flip flop But the only thing I saw was a man running over to his daughter. I shook my head. Why did I think that was-**

**Him.**

**As we went further into town, he seemed to be everywhere I looked. **

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

**I could feel tears in my eyes. Gina looked over at me, and I quickly blinked them away. This was a little too painful.**

**We made our way to our hotel room. I went over to the window seat and looked out ot the water below us. Kids laughing and playing. In a way, it kind of reminded me of home.  
Carmel.**

**I didn't think of New York as my home anymore. He wasn't there, so it would never be home to me ever again.**

**But Carmel, Carmel was where I met him. And even though it ended like it did, I would never ever regret meeting him.**

**He was, in a way, my angel.**

**"You sure you're okay, chica?" Gina made her way over to me. I nodded. "Suze, I fogot. This has to be-"**

**"No, G. It's fine. I have to move on. I'm sure he has." She smiled and hugged me. "That's what we're going to do, Simon. We are going to find you a guy while we're here."**

**I laughed. "G, I'd rather move on from Spanish guys." She laughed too, and said, "Unless-"**

**I smiled. "Unless it's Antonio Banderas." She smiled, "Exactly." She got up from the window. "Well, chica. We are going to do some serious shopping tommorrow. So you need rest!"**

**"Gina."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Stop calling me chica." She smiled, "Whatever you say Senorita Simon!" I narrowed my eyes at her and slung my pillow at her.**

**"Two can play at that, chica!" She took her pillow and hit me with it. "Stop!" We kept hitting each other.**

**We eventually ended up on the floor laughing so hard we could barely breath. "See? Aren't you glad you came, chica?"**

**"Stop calling me that, el stupido!" **

**She narrowed her eyes. "Is that even Spanish?"**

**"I dunno. Could be Spanglish." She laughed, "Spanglish?" She rolled back over on to her back. "We are insane."**

**I looked over at her. "We?" She hit me with that pillow again. "Go to sleep, Simon. We have some serious shopping to do tommorrow!"**

**I smiled as I got to my feet. "Whatever." She laughed and walked into her room.**

**I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.**

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

**-----**

**"Dude! Wake up!" **

**"Gina! Get off me!" I rolled over, but she was jumping on my bed. "What?"  
"Really hot guys!"**

**I rolled back over. "Who cares?"**

**"REALLY REALLY HOT GUYS!" Gina yelled in my ear.**

**"ME DON'T CARE!" I said, putting the pillow over my head. Jet lag...gets the best if you...it sucks. "Suze, please! Come on!"**

**"Fine." I said as I got up. "Just for a few minutes, then I'm going back to sleep." After we got dressed, we made our way down stairs to the lobby.**

**"Good morning, Senorita." Said the hotel owner's son...really hot hotel's owner's son. "Morning." I said to him, giving him my best smile.**

**"I don't care about really hot guys." Gina said mimicking my voice. "Yeah. Right. No American girl can resist a Spanish gentleman."**

**She didn't know how right she was.**

**"Whatever. So where are these really really hot guys?" I asked her. She pointed toward the conference room. A sign was on the door that read : Conferencia Médica Del Mundo. The hotel owner's son smiled and said to me, "It says 'World's Medical Conference'."**

**"Oh. I knew that." He smiled and walked off, shaking his head.**

**I turned back to Gina. "They're in a meeting! Let's just come back later. Now let's go back upstairs and sleep."**

**She looked back excitedly at the door. "They're coming out!" I groaned. I was already at the elevator. "Don't care, G. I'm going back to sleep." I pressed the button and waited for the elevator. Gina was already talking to one of the guys.**

**Boy crazy.**

**But my eyes did catch one of the guys that came out. But before I could get a good look at him, the elevator beeped and opened. I sighed and walked in. **

**Just as I was about to press the button that closes the door, I heard footsteps running toward me. I stopped the door.**

**"Are you going up?" Asked the voice.**

**"Yes." I said as I looked up to see who was talking. **

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

**For that minute, we were unable to speak or move.**

**And I was falling like I did everytime I looked into those two chocolate pools that were his eyes. Since we were just standing there, and he didn't come in, the doors closed. He leaned his head over as they closed, just to get one last look at me. Just to make sure it really was me.**

**As the elevator went up, I felt tears spring into my eyes. I leaned up against the door and said only one word, "Jesse."**

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

**

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue? **

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	2. Save Me

Hey! Well, that was only 13 reviews..not 15...but I decided to go ahead and continue. I was just going to let it be a one shot, but I wanted to write more. And I am going to try and stay in the subject. (Unlike my Dear Diary attempt) so, I am going to basically keep putting that song in my chapters to help me stay in the subject and not go into even more randomness! Okay, that was my daily babble for today hope you enjoy my chapter!

* * *

'Cause you're everywhere to me

**I ran into my room. Childish? Yes. But I panicked. **

**I sobbed on to my pillow. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps running down the hall in the direction of my room. Oh no, please not Jesse.**

**"Suze, honey?" Oh, Gina. Thank goodness. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." I sniffled.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"I'm sure." I heard her sigh. "Well, good. Because if you were, I was-"**

**I looked up from my pillow and stared at the door she was behind. "Gina, just go. I need to be alone anyway."**

**"Are you sure?" She didn't wait for me to reply. "Okay, well, I'll leave my cell on. Just call me if you need to, ok?"**

**"Ok."**

**After a few minutes, I heard her walk away. I laid my head back down on my pillow. Why? Why of all the times for them to have a stupid Medical thingy did it have to be now? And in Spain of all places? Why not Peru? Or England?**

**Or Antarctica for all I care! Let 'em freeze.**

**Why was I blaming Jesse? It wasn't all his fault. It was mine just as much as it was his. **

**I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.**

And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
**  
I eventually fell asleep. I woke up when my phone started ringing. I looked at the clock. It was only 3:30.**

**"Hello?"**

**"You are not still in that hotel room!" Gina screamed through the phone.**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Suze! Come on!"**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Out with-"**

**I sighed. "Someone you just met. Who is it?"**

**"A guy." I could here the guy talking in the background. "Shh!" She said to him. **

**What are they- you know what? Don't even tell me. I don't want to know.**

**"Look. We're going to the mall. Or whatever they call it in Spanish. Meet us down here."**

**"No."**

**"Suze. Please." **

**I sighed. "Fine. I'll be there."**

**I reluctantly got up and put my make up on. What? Just in case I saw Jesse, I didn't want him to think that I was still after almost four years crying over him.**

**Which I was. But he didn't need to know that.**

**But in the end, it didn't even matter. He wasn't down there.**

**I called a taxi, or whatever they call it here, and went to meet Gina.**

**"Suze!" I heard Gina call out when I made it to where we were suppossed to meet. I turned around, but stopped when I saw who was standing behind her.**

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

**"I shouldn't be here." I said as I stepped back. Gina sighed, "Suze please."**

**"Susannah." His dark eyes were almost pleading. "No, I shouldn't be here." I turned to leave. I could hear them calling out to me.**

**It started raining. I could feel the rain smearing my mascara even more than my tears had. "Susannah." I stopped dead in my tracks. I don't know why, but if felt as if I couldn't move. Like my legs were nailed to the ground. "Susannah, please-"**

**"Please what, Jesse?" I asked him, still with my back to him. "What more do you have to say to me?"**

**"Why are you being like this?" He asked me. I still didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him. "Why are you acting like this is my fault?"**

**I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. He was right. It wasn't all his fault. **

**The rain fell harder. I could feel my heart pounding. "Susannah, please. I wish that I could take those years back. Do you know how long I waited for you to come back after you left? I blamed myself! I blamed myself for losing you." I still had my back turned to him. I still hadn't said anything.**

**"Are you just going to stand there? Are you actually going to talk to me?" It was after he asked me this, that I finally turned around to face him. Gosh, I thought it was impossible for Jesse to look any better than he had, but wow. Time was kind to him. He looked a little older. His dark hair was longer so it was more curly. His chocolate eyes bore into mine.**

**"Jesse, what is there left to say?" He ran his hands through his hair. Somethings never change about a person.**

**"What do you mean, 'What is there left to say'? There's alot for you to say!" Like his complete and utter stubborness. **

**"What do you want me to say, Jesse?" I asked him as I pushed the wet hair that was clinging to my face away. Great, I spent an hour and a half straightening my curly hair this morning for it to be wasted!**

**I sighed. This was so not my day.**

**"Maybe tell me why you left."**

**"Why do you think I left, Jesse? Why? Because, after what happened things changed. I changed! I'm not the same 16 year old girl you fell in love with!"**

**He looked dissappointed. "I guess you right."**

**I felt a tear, or a rain drop it was so hard to tell, roll down my cheek. He looked back up at me. His own dark curly hair was wet and clinging to his face, "Susannah, I'm sorry."**

**"Why should you be sorry, Jesse?"**

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me

**I felt his arm go around me. "Susannah-" I looked back up at him. "I never fell out of love with you." I started crying. He brought me closer and let me cry on his shoulder.**

**"I love you, Susannah." And then in a spilt second, I felt his lips on mine.**

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

**He pulled back and looked me in the eye. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. He rested his forehead on mine. "Susannah, say something."**

**"I can't." I pulled back from him. Why did I say that? I want to say. "I LOVE YOU JESSE DE SILVA!" But something was keeping me from saying.**

**"What?" He asked, almost shocked.**

**"I can't." I pulled all the way apart from him, and ran across the street. "Susannah, please!"**

** I could see Gina walk out of the mall. She stood on the stairs looking at me as I ran. "SUZE!"**

** "Susannah!" And in an instant, I felt something hard hit me. I fell to the ground. I looked down at my side which was bleeding heavily from where I had fallen. I had pieces of glass and scrapes all over me. I groaned as I tried to sit up. My side was bleeding really really bad. I was scared to lift up my shirt. I was to weak and I fell back to the ground. My eyes started closing. But before I closed my eyes, I saw someone laying motionless beside me.**

**Jesse.**

**Jesse had pushed me out of the way.**

**Jesse had saved me.**

So tell me  
Do you see me?

* * *

I'll update if you review!

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	3. I Have Loved You

Update time. Again. Okay. I really don't like this, so, should I end this? Or keep going?

5 reviews new chapter.

Yay! Okay, here goes.

(and I'll update my other story once I get some random ideas!)

* * *

**"Miss Simon? How are you feeling today, _miel_?" The nurse asked as she walked into my room. I didn't answer. She sighed, "Sweetheart, we're doing everything we can for him, ok?" I nodded. It had been almost a week since the accident.**

**Jesse still hadn't woken up.**

**I was so afraid that I would look up and see his ghost staring back at me.**

**"I know this is hard for you." She said as she rested her arm on my shoulder. "We are trying though, just know that." I tried to smile, but I couldn't.**

**If he died, I would never forgive myself.**

**Ever.**

**She smiled once more before she left. When she finally did, I laid my head back down and cried. "Jesse." I sobbed on to my pillow.**

**Why? Why did I have to say that to him? Why couldn't I have just told him the truth? If I had of, I wouldn't have run off. I wouldn't have ran out into the middle of the street in front of that car. Jesse wouldn't have followed me. He wouldn't have gotten hit.**

**_Everthing happens for a reason. _Said a little voice in the back of my head. That onnly made me cry harder.**

**This was all mt fault. All my fault.**

**I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping that when I woke up, I'd be in Carmel, four years ago. With the best boyfriend in the world.**

**-----**

**"Suze, are you ready?" I nodded and grabbed my things off of my bed. I winced when I felt a sharp pain go through my side. "Here, Suze. Let me get it." Gina took them from me. I smiled, "Thanks."**

**She smiled sadly. "Suze, they said you could go see him before you left, if you wanted to." I sighed, "Gina tell me the truth. How is he?"**

**She looked at the ground. "Honestly? He hasn't progressed any. But he hasn't gotten worse." She looked back up at me, tears were filling her eyes. "Suze, it's not the accident. I think he's dying from a broken heart." She started crying. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.**

**She had just said. He was dying.**

**I was killing him.**

**"I have to go see him." She wiped away her tears and nodded, "I'll wait for you in thet car." I nodded and walked out of my room, to the elevator.**

**It reminded me of when I first saw Jesse last week back at the hotel. It's amazing how much your life can change in one week.**

**I made my way to the nurses' desk. "Can I help you?" Asked one of the nurses. **

**"Yes. Can you tell me what room Jesse de Silva is in?" I asked her. She sighed, "Are you Susannah Simon?" I nodded. Then she said, "Follow me." I followed her down the long dark hall. Or maybe it just seemed long and dark to me because I knew what lied at the end.**

**She quietly opened the door. I made my way into the room. I saw Jesse's cousin in there with him when I first walked in. Jesse and Mario met a few weeks after I had left. He looked so much like Jesse. He smiled sadly when I came in, "Hey chica." He hugged me tightly.**

**"Mario. I'm scared." He pulled back. Tears were staining his cheeks. "I know, Suze. I am too." He nodded for me to walk over to Jesse. As I did, Mario whispered, "He really loved you."**

**Loved you. Not loves. Loved.**

**Past tense.**

**My heart stopped when I saw him on the bed, hooked up to all those machines. It broke my heart.**

But life never asks you what you want  
It's just gonna have its way  
Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes

**I went to sit in the chair beside the bed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
"Jesse, please don't leave me. I need you." I whispered as I took his hand. I started crying. "Please.**

If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby

**Why? Why was this happening again? I closed my eyes, and all I could see was him.**

**_"Father Dominic was right. You need to be with someone your family and friends can see. You need to be with someone who can grow old with you. You need to be with someone alive."_**

**_I looked up from that cold, gray headstone, and looked into his eyes. "Jesse, I don't care about any of that. That kiss- that kiss was the best thing that has ever happened to me."_**

**_He took me into his strong arms and kissed me. Finally, my world was right again._**

If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us

**_We were in his car. He leaned over rand kissed me, hard. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Marry me, Susannah." He whispered against my lips._**

**_"Of course, Jesse." I smiled against him. I didn't know then how much that moment would change my life forever._**

Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees

**I looked over at the heart monitor. It was slowing down. "Oh gosh. Jesse please, no." I started crying uncontrollably. A doctor ran into the room. After looking at Jesse, he turned to me, "Miss, you're going to have to leave."**

**My Jesse was dying.**

**Because of me**

So desperate for one truth,  
Know that I have loved you.**.**

**"I love you, Jesse." I said one more time before I left. I kissed him on the cheek. "Miss, I'm sorry. You're going to have to leave." I started crying. I took one last look at Jesse before I walked out the door. Mario slipped an arm around my waist and steered me down the hall**

**As we walked down the hall, I saw more and more doctors rushing to his room. **

**I cried all the way back to our hotel. **

**"Suze, we should leave." Gina said when we got back from the hospital. "Gina we can't leave Jesse."**

**"I know, I meant after-" She stopped. I knew what she was going to say. After he died. "Suze, I'm sorry." I started crying again and she took me into her arms. "Jesse. You know him. He'll pull through, Suze." She said as she tried to comfort me.**

**But I knew, deep down in my heart that he wasn't.**

**I got the call late that night. I had been expecting it. Dreading it. But I knew it was coming.**

**"Is this Susannah Simon?"**

**I gulped when I heard that voice. It was Jesse's doctor. "Yes. This is she."**

**"Susannah-"**

**He's dead. That's what they are going to say. He's dead.**

**"Susannah, you need to come down here as quick as you can." I could already feel the tears start to build up in my eyes.**

**I woke Gina up, and she drove me to the hospital. I told her she didn't have to, but she said that I needed someone to be with me. I didn't have to ask her why. I knew. I needed someone to be with me when they told me Jesse died.**

**"Miss Simon?" Asked the doctor when Gina and I made our way down the hall. I nodded, "He's dead isn't he?" The doctor smiled, "No, actually. Quite the opposite."**

**Nothing was going to prepare me for what I saw next. I walked into his room. It looked exactly like it had earlier, but when I made my way to his bed and took his hand, something else happened. His eyes opened, and just like that day in the hospital four years ago, he said one word and one word only. But it was one word that me smile.**

**"Querida."**

Know that I have loved you.

**---**

**"Susannah, I'm the doctor!"**

**"Yes, but you're also the one that almost died." I remined him as we came back to his hotel room. He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't fair you know." He complained. I smiled, "Little in life is, cowboy." That made him smile.**

**I helped him with his crutches and over to his couch. He winced as he sat down. "You okay?" He nodded, and then an evil little smiled came across his face. "You're hurt too, no?"**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"So what are you doing walking around?" He smiled when I didn't answer. "Shut up, de Silva." I walked into the kitchen to get a drink.**

**"You didn't answer me." **

**I poked my head out the kitchen door. "I am, but not as bad as you."**

**"But you still shouldn't be walking around." Came his voice, not even a second later. I sighed, "You're not going to give up, are you?"**

**I could just see him smiling. "Nope."**

**"Fine!" I said as I came out of the kitchen and sat beside him. "Happy?"**

**He smiled, "Very." I rolled my eyes. "I heard you, you know." I stared at him, blankly.**

**"What, Jess?"**

**"I said, I heard you."**

**"When?"**

**He looked into my eyes."At the hospital." He leaned closer. "I'm never going to leave you, Susannah."**

**I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Querida-"**

**"You said that last time, Jesse." He wiped away my tear, "But I'm not the one who left, was I?"**

**"No." I said quietly.**

**He smiled, "Well, how about this? I'll never leave you again. And you?"**

**I smiled too. "I'll never leave you again."**

**He stuck out his hand, "Deal?"**

**"As long as you don'tgo jumping in front of cars anymore, than yeah, Deal." But instead of shaking his hand, I leanded over and kissed him. I felt him move his hand up my side...uh oh.**

**"OW!"**

**"Susannah! I'm sorry!"**

**"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"**

**"Susannah." He tried to grab me, but I pushed him back."Susannah?" I held up my hand to silence him. "Querida?" I did it again.**

**"Ow."**

**"Susannah, I'm sorry."**

**"I know, Jesse." I looked back at him. "I know, Dr. de Silva." He smirked. I kissed him again. Just as he raised his hand again, I pushed it away. He pulled back with a wierd look on his face. I smiled, "No again, cowboy." He smiled and I leaned down and kissed him again.**

**We fell asleep on his couch, his arms wrapped around me. Everything was perfect.**

**Until about midnight, when my phone rang.**

**"Hello?" I felt Jesse wake up beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissingmy cheek. I laughed.**

**"Suze?" Gina's voice sounded urgent.**

**"Gina? What is it? Where are you?" Jesse stopped and mouthed 'What?' I shook my head and waited for Gina to reply.**

**"Suze, I went out on a date and I found...just come down here."**

**"I'll be right there."**

**"And Suze?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Make sure you bring Jesse with you."**

**----**

**We pulled into Mario's house. ****"Gina, what is it?" I asked as I helped Jesse get his crutches. She walked over to me, "Look." She handed me a piece of paper.**

I knew I would find you, Mediator. You have nowhere to run, Miss Simon. I'm here now. I'm here for you.

**Jesse said something in Spanish under his breath. Then I looked at Mario. "Does he know?"**

**"I do." Mario said.**

**I looked at Gina, outraged. "Gina! How could you-"**

**"It wasn't me, Suze! I swear!"**

**"Then who was it?" I looked over at Jesse. "Jesse!"**

**He looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Susannah." He didn't look it.**

**Mario stepped in front of Jesse, "Besides, Suze. I'm one too."**

**"What?"**

**He smiled, "Apparently it runs in the de Silva family." That made me look at Jesse, "You weren't one when you were alive, were you?"**

**Jesse didn't answer. "JESSE!"**

**"Susannah, I know you're going to-"**

**"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! YOU WERE A MEDIATOR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"**

**"It was for your own good, Susannah. I didn't want it to start trouble."**

**"Oh, it's gonna start trouble now, de Silva. Boy, is it going to."**

**He narrowed his eyes, "I'm in crutches, Simon."**

**"So?" I narrowed my own eyes at him."Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I'm sorry, ok?"**

**"No you aren't! You should have told me! I am your girlfriend for goodness sakes!"**

**He looked shocked, yet pleased. "You are?"**

**I stared at him for a long time before I said, "No. I'm your mother. Of course I'm your girlfriend, you idiot!"**

**"Susannah, I'm warning you-"**

**I laughed, "What are you going to do? Hit me with your crutches?"**

**He opened his mouth to say something, but Mario interrupted, "Guys. I hate to butt in, but shouldn't we-" He nodded toward the note in his hand. I looked away from Jesse, "Fine." We followed Gina and Mario back into his house.**

**This was going to be a long night.**

* * *

So? Review please? And tell me if I should continue!

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	4. Home Sweet Home

Update time!

* * *

**I sighed as I paced Mario's living room floor. Jesse stared at the note as if it was just going to yell out who wrote it. **

**I was millions of miles away from Carmel. New york too for that matter. Who knew I was here? And why would they have stuck the note on Mario's front porch? I mean, if it was me they were after, shouldn't they have stuck it somewhere where I would have found it?**

**None of this made sense. And believe me, I have become quite the Nancy Drew in the last few years.**

**"Well, whoever did it must also have a grudge on Jesse too." I pointed out. "I mean, the car wreck. They knew that Jesse would push me out of the way. They're using Jesse to get to me."**

**Jesse smiled. "Susannah, I think you are over thinking this."**

**"She has a point." Jesse turned his gaze to his cousin who had finally untangled himself from Gina. Jesse looked from me to Mario and back and said, "Mario, you cannot be serious!"**

**He shook his head, "No, Jesse. If what you told me is true, and you saved her all those times before, they knew you were going to save her. They knew that if they got you, they could get her." Jesse looked at us as if we had suddenly sprouted wings. He sighed, "You two are insane."**

**"Why Jesse?" I asked him. "I mean, it does make sense!"**

**Jesse laughed, "No it doesn't, Susannah! None of this makes sense! Read my lips, querida. NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!" I stared at him and said, "Well, gee, Jesse. Who put a bee in your undies?" He just stared at me. I really wonder sometimes how he puts up with me. I mean, I couldn't put up with me.**

**Then after Jesse and I got done with our little staring match, Mario said, "It does make a little sense."**

**Jesse sighed, "No it doesn't."**

**"Yes it does."**

**Jesse narrowed his dark eyes, "No it doesn't."**

**"Yes, yes it does."**

**"Mario, just shut up!" **

**I groaned, "Both of you shut up! Okay, now, Jesse, to make this easier, let's just think of my past enemies and see who could be a likely candidate."**

**He laughed, "Oh there have been many, querida." I looked at him disgusted. I mean, I may be the Mediator, but all people don't hate me.**

**"It was not that many, Jesse!" I pointed out. He laughed again, "I beg to differ." When he saw my face he smiled and said, "Heather."**

**I smiled."The only reason she was mad at me was because she thought I was taking her place and because I had a date with her boyfriend which I never even got to go on so it doesn't even matter." **

**I thought I had stumped him, but I was in for it again when he said, "Marcus."**

**"Well, he was just a sick and crazed out fruitloop."**

**He smiled. "Felix Diego."**

**"Crazed out fruitloop. I mean, come on. Who throws people off of porch roofs?"**

**He continued, "Maria de Silva."**

**I put my foot down on that one. "Now that one was your fault."**

**"How was it my fault, querida?"**

**"you shouldn't have agreed to marry a slut!"**

**He narrowed his eyes. "Like I knew!"**

**"Well you should have! She was your cousin."**

**"Ew." Jesse and I both turned to look at Mario who had a very disgusted look on his face. I agreed, "Yeah, it's sicking isn't it?" Mario nodded and said, "Boy, our family is weird." Jesse groaned and said, "You have no idea."**

**I sighed, "Look. We aren't getting anywhere. Let's just sleep on it, and figure out later,ok?" They all nodded, except for Gina who had been asleep during the whole conversation.**

**I drove Jesse and Gina back to the hotel that night. Gina slept most of the way and I think Jesse was still mad at me. Well, good. I was mad at him too. Mad for not telling me he was a mediator when he was alive.**

**Who keeps that from someone? That's big news! It could have been useful! That's why he was so good at helping me help the ghosts solve all their problems. And all this time, I had thought it was just because he had been a ghost for so long and just knew that kind of stuff.**

_I was running down that long dark hallway. Doors on either side. But I knew opening one of them wouldn't do any good. What was behind them wouldn't help me. I kept running and running... I could see the outline of a man walk in front of me. Jesse! I turned to see who it was. _

_Not Jesse...no...this man was wearing all black with a black hood over his face so I couldn't get a good look at him..._

_But I did see one thing..._

_Piercing blue eyes._

**I woke up about 8 the next morning. I grabbed my I love NY hoodie and walked into Gina's room. Our rooms were connected, so she never had her door shut.**

**"You finally up, Suze?"**

**"Yeah." I yawned. She came out of the bathroom. I plopped down on to her bed. She smiled as she came to sit beside me. She threw her bags on the ground.**

**"What are you doing, Gina?"**

**"Suze, we're leaving tomorrow." Then realization hit me. We were leaving tommorrow. I'd go back to New York, Jesse would go back to Carmel. Gina looked over at me, "What are you thinking?"**

**"I don't know. I mean, I'll never see Jesse again."**

**"Why?"**

**"We live across the country!" She smiled, and held up the plane tickets. I read at the bottom, Spain to Carmel? **

**"Gina-"**

**She smiled again, "What? One more little road trip won't hurt us. But this one may become permanent." I threw my arms around her. "Thank you!"**

**She smiled, "Don't mention it."**

**-----**

**I couldn't bring myself to let go of Jesse. I still had my arms wrapped tightly around him, and he had his around me.**

**"Flight to Carmel, now boarding." **

**He pulled back and smiled,"Querida, it will only be for a few weeks." I pouted, "A few?" He laughed and pushed one of my curls back so he could kiss my forehead, "Only a few. And then I'll fly back down, and hopefully everything will go back to normal." **

**I couldn't help but smile. "We can only hope." He laughed again and said, "You need to be going, or you'll miss your flight." I nodded and kissed him one last time.**

**I was finally going home.**

**The flight wasn't as long as the one up to Spain. I guess our trip had finally caught up with with me, because I was out the whole time. My stomach was in knots when we pulled up to my house. My old house.**

**"I can't do this."**

**"Simon, we're here. And you are." I shook my head, she sighed and said, "Fine. I'll just make you." She pratically had to drag me all the way to the door. She stared at me, waiting to see what I did next. I groaned and knocked on the door.**

**"Coming!" I could hear my mom's voice. When she opened the door, I couldn't even keep the tears from stopping. "Susie." And with that, we both started crying and she hugged me tightly. "Oh sweetie! What brings you here?"**

**I sighed, "Well, Gina and I went on a trip and I met someone." My mom smiled, "Oh baby! That's wonderful...but why did that bring you back to Carmel?" I smiled, "Because that person lives here." It took her a minute to register what I had said, but when she did, her smile got even wider. She looked back at me and said, "Jesse?" I nodded and she squealed. I'm serious! She squealed!**

**"Oh, Suze! I'm so happy! He was a mess after you left! Well, come on in, you two." We walked in. Everything looked the same. I hadn't felt this much at home since I left almost four years ago. "Now, Gina. You can stay in Brad's old room."**

**"Where's Brad?"**

**My mom turned back around, "Carmel University." Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Brad would be excpeted to a college... "Suze, I know what you're thinking and it's not funny." But she was smiling too.**

**Then she said, "David will be so happy you're here, Suze. He really missed you." I smiled. Then she said to Gina, "Is Brad's room ok?" Gina nodded, and my mom said, "Good. I'd let you stay in Jake's old room, but we're in the process of making it into a nursery."**

**I nodded, but then turned back to my mom, "A what?" My mom was beaming, "A nursery."**

**"Mom, are you-" She nodded. "Mom! That's great!" I ran up and hugged her. "We were going to call and tell you, but we couldn't get in touch with you. Where were you?"**

**"Spain." I said as I pulled away from her. "Oh, mom. I'm so happy for you. You know what it is yet?" She nodded, "A girl." I smiled. I was finally going to have a little sister!**

**"Well." My mom said, finally. "Suze, you of course can have your room." She looked at me, "I'm glad you're back, sweetie."**

**I smiled, "I am too." I said as I walked up those stairs into my room. Nothing was changed. Everything was like I had left it. I plopped down on to my bed and looked over at the window seat.**

**Home sweet home.**

**It's amazing how mothing can change in just two years, nothing can change. We had already been here over a week, and nothing had changed. It was like I had never really left. Like everything had been paused and when I came back it was started again.**

**"I still say it's fake." Cee Cee said as we layed on the beach. I nodded in agreement, "It's too...perfect." She nodded as she continued to stare at Kelly Prescott's nose. Adam groaned, "Girls, please. Let's talk about something else."**

**I smirked at Adam, "Yeah, they aren't real either." Adam couldn't hep but laugh, "Things were very quiet when you left, Suze."**

**Cee smiled, "Yeah, the Mission hasn't had any attacks in two years!" I smiled as I laid back on my beak towel.**

**"Well, well, well if it isn't Susannah Simon." I cringed when I heard that voice. I opened my eyes to see Paul standing over me. **

**"Paul."**

**He smiled, "Nice to see you again, Susie-Q."**

**"You too Slater Hater." He narrowed his eyes, "Now Suze, come now. It's been two years." I leaned up on my elbows. "Fine. How are you, Paul."**

**He smirked, "Good. And you."**

**I smiled, "Peachy." He smiled, "Good."**

**"Good." I agreed.**

**"Good." He said back.**

**"Guys, please." A guys voice said. Someone appeared behind him. Someone I didn't recognize until he came closer.**

**"Jack?" He smiled, "Hey Suze!" I couldn't help but hug him. He couldn't help he was related to the Spawn of Satan.**

**He smiled again as he pulled back. He was standing next to Paul. He had grown out of his Q-Tip looks and now looked...just like Paul.**

**Cruel, cruel world indeed. Paul leveled his piercing blue eyes from his brother and back on to me.**

I'm here for you now Miss Simon.

**And it seemed as if my heart had stopped.**

* * *

Review? Please?

xoxox

-SASTMJ


	5. Jesse, please!

This will be a long chappie!

* * *

**JESSE'S POV  
****  
"Well, that was the longest flight I have ever been on." Mario said, tiredly as he got his luggage. He looked over at me and sighed. "Dude, Jesse? What's wrong?"**

**"Huh? Oh, Nothing." He raised his eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong." He smirked when he saw the look on my face, "What? You feel a disturbance in the force, Luke?"**

**I rolled my eyes and picked up my bags. He walked beside me as we made our way to the car. "Gosh, you and Suze have like a 6th sense or something. You can tell if she's in trouble or hurt or something even when she's miles away."**

**"7th. I already have a 6th sense." I reminded him. "And, I don't know. I think it's something that never left me. I could hear her calling me when I was a ghost, I guess I still have it." I put my bags in the trunk as Mario slipped into the passenger seat, trying to find a radio station. **

**"Where are we suppossed to meet Suze anyway?" Mario asked still trying to find a station. I turned off the radio and said, "I don't know. Hand me my phone, I'll call and ask her."**

**I'll admit it. When she didn't answer, I got nervous. Especially after all those weird feelings I have been having. **

**I called again, still nothing. I could feel my heart start to pound against my chest.**

**I called again, and-**

**"Hello?"**

**I sighed out of relief. "Hey, querida. We're here. Where do you want us to meet you?" There was a long pause, "It doesn't matter."**

**I sighed again, "What's wrong, Susannah?" She didn't answer. I knew she was trying to think up a lie. "Susannah. Tell me the truth."**

**"I can't tell you now. Just meet me at the Mission's cemetery, ok? Just you." Something was wrong. I could tell by the way her voice was shaking.**

**"Ok, I'll meet you there in about an hour." I said as I looked over at Mario who had a very amused look on his face.**

**"Ok, Jess."**

**"I love you, Susannah."**

**"Love you too." And then she hung up. **

**"What was that all about?" Mario asked me after some time. I shook my head, "Listen, I've got to meet her. Just me."**

**"Aw! You two are going off on some cool mediator adventure and I can't go?" His eyes were pleading. I cannot believe I am related to this guy.**

**"No. I mean, not yet anyway. I'll let you know when that happens, I just have to go talk to her. Plus, you'll have an evening all to yourself with Gina."**

**His face changed, "Hm. Works for for me."**

**After I dropped off my luggage and Mario at our apartment, I headed up to the Mission's cemetery. It was strangely foggy for that time of day. And cold too. I had to zip my jacket all the way up. **

**I found her right where I knew I would. She was at the spot that my headstone used to be before Father Dominc had it removed so that no one could make any connections. She held her hand up over the spot. I slipped my fingers into hers.**

**"Susannah, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. "Querida, look at me." She did, her face was tear-stained and she looked scared. "What's wrong?"**

**"Paul." Was all she could say. I sighed deeply and asked, "What did he do to you?"**

**"He didn't hurt me, yet."**

**"Yet? What's that mean?" She shook her head and said, her voice cracking. "I don't know."**

**"Susannah, what did he say to you?"**

**She looked back at the ground. "Nothing. I just...felt so weird around him. Like something bad was going to happen to me." She turned her green eyes back to me, "Jesse, I've been having those dreams again."**

**"The ones about Shadowland?" She nodded, and I said, "You haven't been up there have you?"**

**"No. Not since the party that time with Craig. When Paul and I shifted. That was the last time I was up there." Her grip on my hand tightened. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I'm just scared." I brought her into my arms.**

**"Querida, why are you scared?"**

**"I don't know, Jesse. That's the scary part! I don't know." She was shaking in my arms. It hurt me to see her like this. "Come on. Let's go back to my place, ok? I don't think it's helping you much by being here." She nodded and I led her back to my car.**

**She was silent the whole way to my place. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. We walked in the door to find...**

**"Gosh! Mario, Gina! What the-"**

**Mario flew off the couch. "Dude, Jesse! Ever heard of knocking?"**

**"No, considering this is my apartment!" Gina was blushing. "Mario, can;t you warn someone before you go off doing that?"**

**He looked over my shoulder to Susannah and said, "Well, where were you two going?" I narrowed my eyes and took Susannah out to the balcony.**

**"Are you sure you're okay, Susannah?" She nodded. "You'd tell me-"**

**"I would tell you, Jess. I promise I would." She smiled and leaned over and kissed me. I immediatly wrapped my arms tightly around her bringing her closer. We stood out there for a long time kissing, but was interrupted when I felt something vibrating against my leg. Susannah groaned and pulled back taking her phone out of her pocket.**

**"Hello? Hey mom. Are you okay? Oh. Yeah, I'll be right over. Love you too." She smiled and put the phone back in her pocket. She opened her mouth to say something, but I said for her, "Morning sickness?" She smiled and said, "Yeah. David freaked out. Andy's not there, so-"**

**"I'll drive you."**

**SUSANNAH'S POV**

**"Mom? Where are-" I found her in the first floor bathroom. "Ok, let me help you to-" She started throwing up again. "Nevermind." David poked his head in there, "Suze, I'm sorry-"**

**"no, Doc-David. It's fine." I looked over at him. He had actually gotten very handsome. More so, in my opinion, than Brad and Jake. His voice was also alot deeper.**

**"Are you through, Mom?" She nodded, and I helped her up to her feet and into her bedroom. "Ok, just lay down. You want me to call Andy?" She shook her head. "You want me to bring you anything?"**

**"An ice pack please, Susie." I smiled and went into the kitchen to get her one. As I opened the fridge, I saw a note stuck on the fridge. I didn't pay any attention to it, since Andy always left notes on the fridge when he was going to be late or something.**

**But something about this one caught my eye.**

You can't run from me, Susannah.

**My breath caught. "Suze, are you okay?" I heard David come into the room. I quickly snatched the note.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you go give this to Mom?" He nodded and took the ice pack from me and turned to go back into Mom's room. I looked back down at the note.**

**And I did the only thing I could think of. I got my phone and dialed.**

**"Hello?" Paul's voice rang out from the other end.**

**"Whatever you're playing at, Slater. It isn't going to work."**

**"Excuse me, Suze?"**

**"I said it's not going to work! I'm on to you."**

**"Suze, what the heck are you talking about?"**

**"I know it's you!"**

**"Why is it always me, Suze? How come it can never be your boy Jesse?"**

**But I didn't answer him, I hung the phone up and threw the note in the trash.**

**Why was he doing this to me?**

**Then my phone rang again. "Paul leave me-"**

**"Susannah."**

**"Oh, Jesse. Thank goodness. What do you want?"**

**"I know you got another note, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Wait..How? "Jesse."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"How did you know I got another note?" **

**"Oh...um. 7th sense." He said, uncertainly.**

**"Yeah." I said, lamely.**

**"So. What are you doing tonight, querida?"**

**"I have to stay here with my mom."**

**He laughed. "Oh yeah. Tommorrow then?"**

**"Maybe." I said as I sat down at the table. Then he said, "You can't run from me forever, Susannah."**

**I nearly dropped the phone. "Susannah, are you still there?" I hung the phone up. What the hell? I walked outside to the hot tub. **

**Jesse obviously put that note there. He obviously told Paul what happened today. That's why Paul said, 'Why can't it be your boy Jesse.' Suze, this is all in your head.**

**Well, at least I thought that, until I saw Jesse standing beside me. "I told you you couldn't run from me forever."**

**And with that, he put his hand under my nose and I was out cold.**

**I woke up to find myself tied up to something cold. It was dark and the fog was clinging to my legs. Jesse was smirking at me. An evil smirk.**

**"Jesse, what are you doing?" He laughed, "What I should have done a long time ago." He said as he tightened the ropes. I winced, and when he saw that he laughed harder, "That hurt, querida? Too bad."**

**"Jesse! Please-"**

**"Jesse, please!" He said in a mocking voice. He laughed again, "Sorry, Susannah." My gaze followed him as he walked. He was holding something in his hand. I couldn't see what it was until he pointed it to my head.**

**"Oh my gosh, Jesse!"**

**"So sorry, querida." I heard it make that clicky noise. I closed my eyes and waited, and then I heard a voice ring out.**

**"Put it down, Jesse! Don't hurt her, or I swear you'll be sorry!"**

**It was Paul.**

* * *

Ooo! Plot twist! Or this could just be a big dream sequence...or well. Review! 

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	6. You Can't Run From Me Forever

Ok, update time. I am sick AGAIN! I have a really bad cold, so I am going to have time to write my update now! . I used to really hate this story, but now I kind of like it.

* * *

**"Put it down, de Silva." Paul said, cautiously, Jesse only turned his head, and kept the gun pointed at me, "Like I'll listen to you, Slater." He turned back to me with this evil smirk on his face.**

**"Jesse, please don't do this." I pleaded with him. He just laughed. I looked into his gorgeous dark eyes and saw a look I had never seen before.**

**And I didn't like it.**

**"I really am sorry, Susannah. But it had to come to this." He lightly kissed my frozen lips. When he pulled back he said, "I love you, querida." He said, mockingly.**

**He pulled the trigger, and I screamed. But when I opened my eyes, I saw Paul on top of Jesse.**

**He had saved me. He hit Jesse really hard and ran up to me to untie me.**

**"Come on, Suze!" Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door. But as soon as we got to the door, the door slammed shut. **

**"You can't run from me forever, Susannah." I could hear his footsteps coming toward is. Paul put his arms around me, protectivly.**

**"What are you going to do, Slater? Protect her from me?" He laughed. "We'll see how well that goes." He grabbed me around the neck and pulled me back to him.**

**"No!" Paul yelled. He tried to get me back, but Jesse hit him with the gun, and Paul fell backwards. Jesse laughed again and whispered in my ear, "Now what are you going to do, Simon?" I could feel tears running from my eyes. Why? Why was someone I love so much doing this to me?**

**I'd never graduate college. I'd never get to see my baby sister.**

**Because of him.**

**"You kill me, I'll just haunt you forever, you jerk!" I spat in his face. He smiled a smile that sent cold chills down my spine and said, "We'll just see about that, now won't we?" His grip around my neck tightened. I knew Jesse was strong, but not this strong. Jesse would never hurt me.**

**At least, that's what I always thought. "I'm sorry. I just have to enjoy this moment. Ths great Mediator, Susannah Simon, finally defeated. You've cheated death for way too long, Susannah. Way too long." He whispered in my ear in a voice I had never heard him use before. His grip tightened even more. I was gasping for breath.**

**"You won't do it, Jesse." I choked out. He smiled, "Oh, won't I?"  
I shook my head and said, "Not the Jesse I know." That stopped him for a minute. Something ****in his eyes changed when I said those words.**

**"Susannah?" I said, his eyes changed back and he said, "I will." He stopped. "I can't." I looked down at Paul to see if he was as confused as I was. That's when I realized Paul was knocked out...but you know...**

**Ok, back to the story. **

**It seemed like Jesse was having a battle with himself. Like Gollum. Of course Jesse wasn't like three feet tall and he didn't go around saying, "My precious." But you get my point.**

**He closed his eyes and was mumbling to himself. I didn't know what was scarier. The fact that Jesse had a gun to my head and was attemting to strangle me, or the fact that he was acting like a crazed out fruitloop.**

**In my opinion, both were equally as scary. But, I guess you would have just had to have been there to know what I'm talking about.**

**I looked back at him. What I saw surprised me. He had tears running down his cheek. "Susannah, I'm sorry." He raised the gun to my head. But then he lowered it and yelled, "I can't do it. I love her."**

**Aww. That would have been so sweet if I hadn't been totally confused and freaked out and was fearing for my life...**

**"YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Yelled a voice that came out of nowhere. In an instant, Jesse was thrown across the room by an unseen force. And because I, being the lucky ducky I am, was in his arms I went flying with him.**

**I fell next to Paul, but Jesse went backwards into a wall. "Suze? What's going on?" Paul asked when he came to.**

**"I don't know, Paul." I glanced back over at Jesse.**

**"Get out of me!" Jesse screamed. This struck me as kind of funny. When I laughed, Paul looked over at me with a weird look on his face. **

**"You must do as I say, de Silva." Came that same chilling voice. Jesse looked over at me and said, "No, I can't! I love her."**

**"Like I care! Do it now!" That voice rang out. As if he was a robot, Jesse picked up the gun and pointed it at me. Tears were still running down his cheeks. "De Silva!"**

**"NO!" Jesse threw the gun down and a scream rang through out the room. "YOU IDIOT!" A white smoke swirled around Jesse. When it dissappeared, Jesse fell to the ground.**

**"I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." I turned around to see none other than Felix Diego standing behind me pointing the gun at me.**

**Ok, this was getting a little old now.**

**And a little confusing.**

**"You robbed me of my life! You robbed me of my love! You robbed me of everything, Simon. Everything!" He yelled at me. "De Silva is a strong guy. But not mentally. I thought I could easliy get inside his head, make him kill you. You would die, while he would be put away forever in jail for murder. Living everyday with the knowledge that he killed his love." Diego shook his head. "I guess I was wrong. That's the thing about you, Senorita. You yourself have a controling power. You can control his emotions and actions."**

**I laughed, "It's called love, you idiot."**

**"SILENCE!" He screamed. **

**I smirked, "Someone forgot to take their Midol this morning." I heard Paul laugh behind me. But Diego, being the stick in the mud he is, didn't think it was, so he slapped me hard.**

**"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed at him.**

**"You, Miss Simon. You are." He raised the gun back to my head. I was so mad at him. I closed my eyes and all I could think of was how much I hated him. And how much, if he wasn't already dead, that I wanted to kill him. **

**And the weird thing was, I could feel myself being released and when I opened my eyes, Diego flew backwards into a bookshelf and it fell all around him.**

**Ghost or not, that had to hurt.**

**"What the-"**

**"I don't know, Suze. But that ain't going to hold him forever!" Paul said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. He stopped and turned around. "You coming, de Silva?" Jesse looked away from where Diego just flew and nodded. We ran out to the Mission's courtyard. So that's where I was...why is it always the Mission? I mean, seriously. Have you noticed that? It's always the Mission.**

**We ran down the street as fast as we could until we reached where Paul had parked. we quickly got into his car.**

**"Paul drive!"**

**"Where?"**

**"To the moon for all I care. Just get us out of here!" I didn't have to tell him twice. He stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could. Good thing it was late and there wasn't anyone out, 'cause they would have been squashed.**

**We pulled into Paul's driveway. "I think it's best that we didn't leave you alone tonight, Suze." I nodded. Paul smiled at me, and gave my shoulder a pat before getting out of the car and walking to the door.**

**I guess he knew that me and Jesse had some talking to do. But I really didn't feel like talking to him, so I got out of the car and walked towards Paul.**

**"Susannah!" I stopped and turned around to face him. My heart started pounding. Well, come on. If a guy had been holding a gun to your head for the last hour, yours would too. **

**"Jesse, let's just not talk about it, ok? It wasn't you. I know. Let's just forget it." I started to turn away, but he stopped me.**

**"Susannah. I would never hurt you. You know that." I smiled, "I know, Jess."**

**"I love you, querida. So much." **

**I pulled him close to me and kissed him. "I love you too, Jesse. I always will." He smiled and took my hand and we followed Paul up the driveway.**

**Why the heck is thier drive way so long? Paul smiled when he saw us, and reached in his pocket to grab his key. But as he did that, the door opened. And someone I wasn't expecting to be there came out.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked him.**

**Mario ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, well. What are you doing here?" I looked at him. If he had started bleating like a sheep I would have been less surprised. He gave me a look and ran off to his car. **

**Jesse and I looked at Paul who looked as confused I as I felt. Paul shrugged and we went inside.**

**Jack was standing by the stairs with a ton of books in his hand, and ran up them when he saw us come in. **

**"What is going on?" I asked Paul. **

**He looked at me, "Something fishy. And it had Jack Slater written all over it."**

**"Maybe Mario's a child raper." I said, absent-mindedly. I seriously have no idea where this stuff comes from.**

**It's really sad.**

**Paul laughed and looked at Jesse who shook his head. "Querida, where does this stuff come from?"**

**How does he do that? How does he read my mind like that? I shrugged, "Well, he could be like Micheal Jackson."**

**"Oh, querida!" Jesse said as he put his hand to his head. That only made Paul laugh harder. Then Paul said, "We better get started on-"**

**"Yeah."**

**We sat down in his living room. Paul was flipping through one of the many books he had spread out in front of him. He looked back up at me, "How did you do that, Suze?"**

**I shrugged, "I just concentrated on how much I hated him and bam!" He stared at me like I had grown an extra head. He nodded toward his Coke can, "See if you can do it again."**

**I sighed and concentrated on the Coke can. Sure enough, the can lifted. I looked over at Jesse and Paul who both had the exact same amazed look on their faces.**

**"Wow." Was all Jesse could manage to say. Then Paul said, "Try to lift Jesse."**

**"Why me?" Jesse asked. Paul sighed, "Well, if it back fires or something and Suze sends you into another dimention, I don't want it to be me." Jesse narrowed his eyes, but Paul ignored it and said, "Try it."**

**I looked at Jesse and concentrated. Hard. And within a mintue, Jesse was in the air.**

**"Okay, Susannah, You can put me down." He cried.**

**Paul laughed, "Why? I actually like you better up there."**

**"Susannah!"**

**I put him down. He suck his tongue out at Paul who did the same.**

**I rolled my eyes and looked up toward the stairs. Jack was looking out from his room. When he saw me looking, he quickly went back in and closed the door.**

**Something was really weird about that kid.**

**But I couldn't even begin to imagine how weird this was about to come.**

* * *

Ok, I know this may be confusing, but I already wrote the next chapter, and it will clear up everything I promise!

xoxox

-SASTMJ


	7. 19 Days

Still sick...

No one reviewed my last chapter...me don't care...me sick and me bored and me gonna update again anyway. Just think of this as your early Christmas present...

**

* * *

**

**"Susannah, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Jesse looking down at me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I looked at the ground and Paul was asleep lying in a pile of books and clutching one for dear life and sucking on his left thumb. I couldn't help but laugh. **

**I yawned. "Why did you wake me up so early?"**

**"You were talking in your sleep, querida." He said as he sat up. Since I was leaning on him, I had to sit up too. **

**"What was I saying?" I asked him, almost scared. See, I have a tendency to talk in my sleep. And one time after that whole Maria and Diego thing. After I had had myself exorcised and stuff for Jesse and he kissed me...ok, well if you have no clue what I'm talking about, why are you even reading this?**

**Anyway, I was dreaming I was kissing Jesse. I woke up to see Jesse laughing his ghostly butt off. Um, since this is a PG story..or PG 13, whatever's best for you, I said stuff.**

**Detalied stuff.**

**Yep.**

**So that's why I was scared to know what I said. Well, at least Jesse and I are actually together now. He read on my face that I was thinking that, since he started laughing. "Well, querida. It's not that." He kept laughing.**

**"Jess, it wasn't funny."**

**"Yes is was." Some gentleman he is. Well, I guess two years in our time finally got the best of him.**

**"No it wasn't." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.**

**"Me and my cute butt think it was very funny!" He said. He was laughing so hard I'm surprised he could even still breath.**

**"Breath, Cadaver Breath. We don't want you dying, again." I said sarcastically.**

**"No we don't,_ Susie_, Especially since I'll just come back and haunt you for the rest of your life." He was so freakin stubborn.**

**"What was I saying?"**

**"Something about not going into the light."**

**"Jesse!"**

**He out on his best innocent face. Gosh, he looked to darn adorable when he did that. "I'm serious. You said, 'Don't go into the light!' And then you started screaming. Thumbsucker over there was obviously having the same dream since he screamed out everytime you did."**

**"Are you serious?"**

**He took his hand and crossed his heart, "Cross my heart and hope to-"**

**"Not die again." I finished for him. He smiled and said, "Of course. We wouldn't want that now would we?" And he leaned over and kissed me. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arms around me.**

**"Why the heck was your cousin here?" I asked.**

**"Because he's a child rapper." He said in a perfect imitation of my voice. So perfect. Too perfect. "I really don't know. No telling with that guy."**

**Yeah, Mario was an odd one. Odd, but very hot. But being related to Jesse, I guess he would be. Still, Jesse was hands down so much more hotter.**

**And not as fruitloopish.**

**Is fruitloopish even a word? Hmmmm...**

**When Paul eventually woke up, we decided to go see Father Dom. He didn't know much about shifting, but maybe he could tell me how I lifted Diego.**

**"Amazing." He said as he watched me levatate the chair. I put it down and looked back at him. "Any suggestions on what this could be?"**

**He shrugged, "Honestly, Susannah. No. You said all you have to do is concentrate?" I nodded. "Paul, you and Jesse can't do this?"**

**"No." Paul said, "We've both tried. I mean, at first we thought it was just because Suze was a shifter too. So that explained why Jesse couldn't do it. But I couldn't either."**

**Father Dom got out of his chair and walked in front of his desk, staring at me. "Well, Mr. Slater. Have you ever considered that Susannah is more than just a shifter?"**

**"Well, I-...no, but..."**

**"I think we should consider that Susannah may not just be limited to mediating and shifting." Father Dom said to Paul, but still not taking his eyes off of me.**

**"That's impossible!" Paul yelled. That made Father Dom look at him. "It's very possible that Susannah has an extra gift. Mr. Slater, Jesse and I can't shift, but you and Susannah can. Yet we are all mediators."**

**Jesse smiled, "Except for Susannah. She's The Mediator." I rolled my eyes at him, but Father Dom looked at me, even though Jesse was only joking, as if he had made a point.**

**"Susannah, were they're any other mediators in your family?"**

**"No. I don't think so, why?"**

**Father Dom sighed. "Well, my father was one. Paul and Jack get it from their grandfather. Jesse and his cousin got it from thier grandmother."**

**He did have a point, I just didn't know where he was going at. "Ok? So maybe it just skipped a few generations." I pointed out.**

**Father Dom nodded, but was still lost in thought. "Yes, maybe." He looked back at me. "Well, children. I have a meeting. I'll do some more thinking and I'll call you as soon as I find out something, ok Susannah?" **

**I smiled, "Thanks Father D." He smiled too.**

**As we left, I saw Jack going to his locker. He looked back at me with those piercing blue eyes. They were even more piercing than Paul's. He gave me a smirk that was identical to Paul's and walked to his next class.**

_**I couldn't see anything.  
All I could see was his piercing blue eyes.**_

**"Suze, you ok?" Paul was looking over at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled, but you could tell he didn't believe me.**

**It wasn't Paul that was the Spawn of Satan.**

**Sure all that stuff he had done was bad, but maybe not bad enough to actually deserve being called the Spawn of Satan.**

**I mean, he never actually tried to kill me. He never tried to kill Jesse, he just wanted Jesse to live a normal life in the 18 century.**

**Evil? Yes, but not completly. Jesse would have lived again.**

**And just for a minute think, I blamed Paul for exorcising Jesse, but who was it in reality?**

**Jack.**

**Jack exorcised Jesse.**

**And maybe Maria didn't trick him into doing it.**

**This is just like a huge puzzle. All the pieces were fitting in.**

**I knew who was responsible. Jack was. But now, how did Mario fit in to all of this? Was he not there last night?**

**With Jack.**

**And isn't it kind of strange that as soon as I left, Jesse meets Mario? Just like that?**

**Let's do a background check.**

**Mario is a year older than me, and a year younger than Jesse, so that puts him at about 20 or 21. He told me that he moved here from Spain two years ago which was about the time that I left. He said that his father was murdered and that his mother had him young and never got over his father's death.**

**His father was murdered.**

**Murdered.**

**Just like Diego.**

**Jesse killed Diego.**

**Everything fits.**

**"What are you thinking about, Nancy Drew?" Jesse asked me as we walked out into the courtyard. I smiled at him, "Nothing, Scooby-Doo."**

**He smiled, "You're a bad liar." I smirked as I leaned up against his car, "No, I'm not, cowboy. You just know me very well."**

**"Too well." He said with a smile. "What are you thinking about, querida?"**

**I looked back up at him, "I'll tell you when I figure it out." He shook his head. "What?" I asked him.**

**He smiled, "You never cease to amaze me, Susannah."**

**"I try my best." He laughed.**

**"Ok, tell me what you think of this." He sat there waiting patiently probably thinking that I was going to start babbling as usual.**

**Well, he was in for a surprise. **

**"Ok, Jess. Well you know that dream I had with the dude with the piercing blue eyes and I thought it was Paul?" Jesse nodded. "Well, maybe it wasn't Paul."**

**He looked at me, "Wait. You aren't saying it was Jack are you?"**

**"You'll know all in good time, Jess. Ok, just think. Jack was the one who really exorcised you. If you really think about it. I mean maybe Maria didn't trick him into it."**

**Jesse nodded. "Continue."**

**"Ok, and Mario. Don't you think that it's weird that he comes up right after I left? His mom never got over her husband's death. His father was murdered. Mario isn't strictly a de Silva, he's a Diego. So, somehow, Diego sent his son here to get revenge. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed someone who knows more about mediating. And who better to get than a Slater? And not just any Slater, but tht Slater that tried to get revenge on you the first time. Jack."**

**Jesse was silent for a long time, registering what I had just said. Then he looked back up at me, "You came up with that all by yourself?" I nodded. "How'd you get your lost brain cells back?"**

**"Jesse! What do you have to say about that?"**

**"One, that I am completly shocked. For the first time that I've known you, the first thing that comes out of your mouth actually made since. And two, I'm very proud of you, querida." I smiled., happy that I actually won his praise on my sleuthing skills.**

**"So, you think I'm right?" I asked him, still amazed at myself that I had actually come up with this all by myself.**

**He nodded. "Actually, I do. Makes more sense than anything else. You need to tell Paul exactly what you just told me. And Father Dominic too." **

**"Yeah." Jesse looked over at me, smiling. "What?"**

**He smiled. "I'm just wondering where all of that came from." I mock punched him in the arm. He laughed, "Well, I never thought I'd actually say this, but let's go talk to Paul."**

**"Your insane." Paul said when I told him. "Jack? My little brother Jack?" I nodded. "Suze, are you crazy? Have you seen him? He could never do that!"**

**"Paul, I never thought you could do half the stuff you did. And believe me, I don't want to believe this either." I told him. Realization started sinking in. I put my hand on his, "Paul, we need to consider the possibility."**

**He nodded. "You're right." He looked back up at me. "Where did all of that come from?" Jesse laughed and said, "That is exactly what I want to know." Paul looked at Jesse and they both started laughing.**

**"Ok, guys. You know what? I could be saving both of your butts right now and you're sitting there laughing at me?"**

**Jesse smiled, "My cute little butt?" I gaped at him. Paul looked at Jesse, amused and asked, "Your what?"**

**"Jesse!" I groaned. "Not again!"**

**Jesse laughed, "Ok. She was asleep one night. I was still a ghost, anyway. In her dream she was dreaming she was kissing me or something. And she screamed out, 'No Jesse! Don't go! I love you and your cute little butt!"**

**Paul looked over at me. "Is that true?" I sighed, "Yeah." He looked back over to Jesse and now they were laughing harder than before.**

**"I'm glad you think I am so freaking amusing, but can we please get back to this?" They both stopped, but were still trying hard to keep a straight face.**

**"What did Father D mean about who you got your powers from?" Paul asked me when he finally calmed down. **

**I shrugged. " I don't know." Then, a little light buld went off in Paul's head. "Hold on." He ran up the stairs.**

**When he was gone, I gave Jesse a mean look. "I hate you." He smiled, "Sure you do."**

**" I really do." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Querida, I'm sorry."**

**"No you aren't."**

**"You are so stubborn." **

**I laughed. "Oh look who's talking! Stubborn McStubborn pants!"**

**"Okay." Paul said as he threw a book down on the coffee table that was in front of me. "Now I just have to find it...Ah ha!"**

**"Ah ha what ah ha?" I asked him. He turned the book around so I could see, and said, "Read it."**

**I sighed and read, "_When the clock strikes midnight on All Hallow's Eve, and the piercing blue stars bare into the emeralds so green. The past never left and comes back to haunt, the spirits of death will not be stopped. The Chosen will either rise above all, or at midnight we'll watch her fall. She'll be haunted by the pain of regret, and a night that the pierding blue stars will never forget_." I looked up from the book. "You can't be serious. It sounds like a bunch of crap to me."**

**Jesse and Paul exchanged glances. Then Paul said, mimicking what I said earlier, "We at least have to put it into consideration."**

**I looked back down, "Piercing blue stars bare into the emeralds so green?" I repeated, I looked back up. "What does that even mean?"**

**"Susannah." Jesse said, "What color are your eyes?"**

**I sighed. Thank you, Jesse. I know what color my eyes are."Green but- wait a minute. You're saying..." Jesse smiled and said, "And from what you're telling me about your dream, it makes sense."**

_All I could see was his piercing blue eyes._

**"So I'm the Chosen One?" Paul nodded, "Yes, Miss Simon, it would appear so." He smiled as he looked at the book, "Listen to this: Susannah Bell was accussed of being a witch in the mid-1800's. On October 31, 1849 , she was burnt and killed." He looked back up at me. "Coincidence?"**

**I shook my head, "No. That's my mom's maiden name." I looked back at Paul, "She wasn't a witch. She was a mediator." Paul nodded and closed the book. Paul looked over at Jesse, "Did you know here?"**

**Jesse shook his head, "Not very well. I mean, we talked. She was a nice girl, but I wasn't very close to her. My sister, Mercedes was though. They were like sisters. I remember when she was killed." He looked down at the ground, then he looked back at me, "I don't know why I never made the connection. I guess, it's one of those things you want to block out."**

**"Why?"**

**He shrugged, "Well, you know. I was a mediator too. I didn't know she was, but now it makes sense. I was just scared that I was going to end up the same way, I guess."**

**I looked over at Jesse, "If you were a mediator, then why didn't you believe me when I went back through time to save you?"**

**He turned his chocolate- eyed gaze back on me. "I told you. Somethings you just want to block out. I guess I did. They're only just now starting to come back slowly. I feared for my own safety as well as Mercedes's."**

**"She was a mediator too?" Jesse nodded. I looked back at Paul, "So, basically what you're saying is. On Halloween, Jack is going to try something and if I don't stop it it will become permanent by mid-night?"**

**Paul nodded, "Pretty much."**

**"Wow." I said as I leaned back on the chair I was sitting on. I looked over at Jesse who was still in a daze. "Well, it's October 12. We have what? 19 days before Halloween? That's plenty of time. We can decide what we are going to do before then."**

**Paul sighed, "We can only hope. We just have to figure out what Mario and Jack are up to." I smiled. "What is it, Suze?"**

**"I bet I can get some information through Gina." Paul smiled, "You do that. Jesse, you try to get as much as you can out of your cousin."**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**"I'll see what I can dig out of Jack."**

**Wow, it was almost hard to believe that just four short months ago back in June, I was getting ready to go on a trip to Spain, and now, I'm trying to figure out how not to get killed.**

**"19 days, guys." **

**"19 days." I repeated.**

**Jesse drove me back to his place since I had to wait for Gina and since that's where I left my car parked.**

**"G?" I groaned when no one answered. "Where did her and Mario go?"**

**Jesse put his keys on the counter. "No telling." He started walking down the hall. "I'll be right back, I got to go change real quick." **

**Ok, I'll admit it. My eyes kind of lingered as he walked down the hallway. But I mean, you have never seen Jess's abs.**

**Wow.**

**But my eyes were immediatly drawn away from the hall when my phone started ringing.**

**"Hello?" I said as I looked back to the hall.**

**"Is this Susannah Simon?"**

**"Yes. Who's this?"**

**"Mercedes de Silva."**

**"What?"**

**"Mercedes de Silva. Jesse's sister." **

**"Paul, this isn't funny."**

**"Who's Paul? I'm serious." **

**"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled pretty loud. Loud enough for Jesse to run our of his bedroom without a shirt on.**

**"Querida, what is it?" I was distracted. He groaned. "Why don't you look up a little, Susannah?" I smiled when I reached his face. "What's wrong."**

**"It's your sister." I said holding the phone up to him.**

**"No, querida. That is a phone." He put his hand on my forehead. "you don't have a fever. Are you ok?"**

**"NO! Your sister is on the phone!"**

**"No, seriously. What's wrong?"**

**"Jesse! It's your sister."**

**"Susannah, this isn't funny."**

**"HECTOR JESSE DE SILVA! IT IS YOUR SISTER!"**

**"Are you serious?" I nodded and put the phone on speaker. "Mercedes, you still there?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Mercedes? Is that really you?" Jesse asked after he got over the shock. **

**"Yes, Jesse."**

**"What are you-"**

**"I don't know. I've been here for a long time."**

**I took the phone from Jesse and asked. "Who are you with?"**

**"I don't know."**

**Jesse leaned over and asked, "What color eyes does he have?"**

**"Blue." Jesse and I exchanged glances. **

**"You're with him now?" I asked.**

**"No. He came to my time and brought me back here." When she said that Jesse looked over at me with an unreadable expression. "I escaped. I'm with..." I could hear someone talking in the back. A guy. "Paul."**

**"Oh thank goodness." Jesse said, then he said, "Where are you? His place?"**

**"No." This time it was Paul. "We're at the Mission. I have no idea what the hell my kooky brother is up to, but Jesse-" He broke off. Paul was scared. And one look at Jesse told me he was too.**

**"We'll be over there in a minute, Paul."**

**00-00**

**"Mercedes?" She ran up to Jesse and he wrapped his arms around her. I looked at Father Dom who looked confused.**

**Weren't we all?**

**"Father D, what is going on?"**

**"Susannah, I honestly don't know. Paul told me everything you told him. I think you are right."**

**"But why would he bring Mercedes here?" I asked him. He shook his head, "I don't know." Paul hit the wall and looked out the window, "This is insane!" He yelled.**

**"It's like he's toying with us." Jesse said, looking up from his sister. "It's like he knows we know about him and he's trying to throw us off."**

**Jesse was right. Jack knew. He had to. I sat down beside Jesse and covered my face with my hands. "This is crazy."**

**And believe me, I know crazy.**

**It was a long night. Paul and I stayed over with Jesse. I didn't want to leave Jesse and I think Paul was just scared to go home.**

**Heck, if my brother was like Jack, I'd be scared too.**

**"18 days." I said as I watched the clock go from 11:59 to 12:00. I sat down beside Mercedes. Paul shook his head. Jesse was pacing back and forth.**

**What was going on? And more importantly, what were we going to do about it?**

* * *

Ooo! I really am starting to love this story! Review!

xoxoxoxo  
-SASTMJ


	8. 3 Days

Yay update. If you've read any of my other fanfics, you know I brought Mercedes back in another one, well, this has NOTHING to do with my other ones. I just like the name Mercedes better than Josephina and Marta.

**

* * *

**

Wednesday October 29  
3 Days

**I sat down in the courtyard on the fountain. I looked over at Father Dom and sighed as I swung my legs back and forth.**

**"Mr. Anderson, no! Put the pumpkin over there." He said to a little 8th grader. The 8th grader nodded and went to put the pumkin near the haystack. Father D turned back to me, "What were you saying, Susannah? Ah, yes. The thing Mr. Slater found?" I nodded. "Very interesting."**

**"Yes." I said.**

**He turned his blueish grey eyes to me, "Are you scared? Be honest, Susannah."**

**"Yes."**

**He smiled, "I wondered if I'd ever see the day that Susannah Simon admitted her feelings." Then he got serious, "Susannah, there is nothing to be scared of. Paul will be there. I'll be there." Then he smiled again, "And we all know that Jesse will never let anything happen to you."**

**I blushed and he laughed, "See?" I smiled, "Thanks, Father Dom." He put his arm around me, "Anytime, Susannah." Then his eyes darted past me, "No! Mr. Anderson! Not there!"**

**I laughed as I made my way to where I parked. "Suze!" I turned around and saw Mercedes running to me. **

**"Hey, what's up?"**

**She chewed on her bottom lip. "Mercy, what?"**

**"Someone asked me to the Halloween Ball on Friday night."**

**Wow. For someone who had only been in this time period for a few months (yes, months. Jack has had her in the time period for sometime...seriously) sure was fitting in well. I smiled and asked, "Who?"**

**She didn't answer. And don't tell me how I knew, but something in her face let me know who it was. I pratically screamed. "Please don't tell me Paul asked you." She nodded. "Please don't tell me that you said yes." She nodded again. "Mercy! Your brother is going to kill you!"**

**"I know. I know. Please don't say anything."**

**"Mercy, I won't. But he's going to find out Friday when he sees his little sister dancing with his worst enemy!" **

**She sighed and leaned up against the car, "I know. I just really like Paul."**

**"Do you want me to talk to him for you?"**

**She smiled, "Would you? He'd listen to you!"**

**"Somehow, I highly doubt that."**

**She nodded, "Suze, he will! He's head over heels for you. He'll listen to you."**

**"Fine. I'll talk ot him tonight, ok?"**

**She shrieked. "Thank you!"**

**"No problem." I said as I got into my car. She was beaming as she slid beside me in the passenger seat.**

**A de Silva and a Slater...**

**This was not going to end well.**

**"Mom? I'm home." I said as I slung my backpack on the ground. It was loaded with homework. You think high school homework is bad? Times that by 100! That's how bad college is. **

**Mercy smiled when my mom walked in, "Hi, Mrs. Ackerman."**

**My mom beamed. "Mercedes. Nice to see you again. Oh, sweetie, Jesse called you a few minutes ago, I told him that you'd call him back." My mom put her hand over her now very large stomach. She was 8 months pregnant, and you could definetly tell it.**

**"Thanks, mom. I call him back." I said as I made my way back upstairs. Mercy dropped her bag by my door and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was about to call Jesse when the phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, querida." That was weird. Must be that whole 7th sense thing that Mario always says me and Jesse have.**

**"Hey, Jess. Just about to call you."**

**"Querida, are you sure you're ok?"**

**"About what?" I asked him as I fed my cat Lilly. Spike's daughter. The difference? Lilly loves me and hates Jesse's guts. Ironic, ain't it?**

**"About Friday night. Are you scared?"**

**"Jesse, I'll be fine. I promise." He sighed. Jesse knew me all to well. "Jess, I've gone through tougher stuff. You know that. And if I need help, my knight in shining armor will be there."**

**He laughed, "Ok. Whatever you say, Simon."**

**I sat down on my daybed. Mercy rolled her eyes and made faces while I was talking to him. I stuck my tongue out at her.**

**"My sister's there, isn't she?"**

**"How'd you know?"**

**"I know you too very well."**

**"Speaking of your sister. Can I ask you something?" Mercy groaned and put a pillow over her head.**

**"It depends."**

**"Look, I happen to know that she really likes this guy. Would you be ok if I- set them up together at the Ball?" Mercy took the pillow off her face and looked over at me. She had a worried look on her face.**

**"Fine with me..um, who's the guy?"**

**I gulped. "Paul."**

**"Susannah!"**

**"Jesse, she really likes him!"**

**"I don't care! No!"**

**"Jesse." I said in my most poutiest voice. It always works. "Please?"**

**"No." I guess not ALWAYS.**

**"You love me, Jess?"**

**"Of course I do, querida."**

**"And you'd do anything to make me happy?"**

**"Yes."**

**"This will make me happy."**

**Long pause. I could just picture his face right now. He sighed, "Fine. But I'm not happy about it." I smiled to Mercy and said to Jesse, "Thank you, Jesse."**

**"If only I didn't love you so much..."**

**"But you do, Jess."**

**He laughed, "Maybe a little too much."**

**"I love you too. Hey, I'll call you later. Your sister's making faces at me."**

**He laughed again and said, "Ok. Love you, Susannah."**

**"Love you too, Jesse."**

**When I hung the phone up, Mercy looked at me with and amazed look on her face. "You are a miracle worker." **

**I smiled, "I try, de Silva."**

**She smiled, "So, what are we going to do tonight, Simon? Eat ourselves to our chocolatey death. Or drool over Johnny Depp?"**

**I smiled back, "How about both?"**

**She laid back down on my bed, "Sounds good to me."**

**We sat there until midnight watching Secret Window.**

**"He is so hot." Mercy said as she put another spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.**

**"Yeah he is." I said, my mouth full of whip cream.**

**"He is perfect."**

**"No words to describe him." I agreed.**

**"_Muy caliente_." She said as she took yet another huge spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.**

**I nodded. "I don't even know what you said and I'm agreeing with you." **

**"I am so going to marry him someday."**

**"Not if I get to him first, Mercy."**

**She smiled, "Ugh! Just be happy with the cowboy!"**

**I pointed the whip cream bottle at her. She narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."**

**I smirked, "Oh. I would." And with that I squirted whip cream all over her.**

**"SIMON!" She looked down at the ice cream and took that whole tub and turned it upside down over my head. I screamed as the ice cold chocolate ice cream ran down my back. "DE SILVA!"**

**She smiled at me with a smile I recognized as Jesse's. I took the remainder of the ice cream and threw it in her face.**

**"Suze!" I was too busy laughing. We took handfuls of everything we could. Sprinkles, M&M's, chocolate syrup..anything we could and started throwing it at each other.**

**"Girls! Girls! Keep it down!" A very angry Andy yelled up the stairs. We started laughing and yelled back, "Sorry!"**

**She laughed, "You should see yourself."**

**"You should see yourself!" We started laughing again, "Did we really just get in a fight over johnny Depp?" Mercy nodded, and I said, "He's as old as Andy!" That made her laugh even harder. **

**"I guess we should go get cleaned up, Simon."**

**"You think?" She threw another M&M at me and it stuck in one of my M&M, ice cream, and chocolare syrup infested curls.**

**We both laughed as we made our way to my bathroom.**

**"Girls. Susannah, Mecedes!" Both of us sprung up at the same time. Jesse smirked, "Long night?" He asked me as he slid and arm around my waist.**

**Mercy groaned as she put her head back down on the table. "You have no idea." She said, muffled against the table.**

**He laughed and kissed my forehead. Then he wrinkled his nose, "Why do you smell like chocolate?"**

**Before I got a chance to answer, Paul came in and dropped a huge book on the table in front of us. This sent Mercy into a screaming fit.**

**"Shut up, Simon." She said to me as she rubbed her eyes. **

**"Ok, here it is. It says the the emerald-eyed virgin will set us free, but if she fails, then everything goes permanent at midnight on All Hollow's Eve." Paul said looking at me.**

**"Who's us?"**

**He shook his head, "I dunno." He said as he leaned back on his chair, "I guess I seriously under estimated my little brother."**

**"You're telling me." We all looked at Mercy who still had her head on the table. "What?" She asked when she saw us all looking at her.**

**Jesse turned back to Paul, "What's going to become permanent?"**

**Paul leaned in closer, "You really don't know?" We shook our heads, well, Jesse and I did. Maercy was snoring. **

**Paul smiled, but not a happy one, "They're going to try and bring Diego back."**

**

* * *

**

Review my loyal readers!

xoxoxo  
-SASTMJ

(I'm really starting to love this one!)


	9. It's D Day

Update time again! Yay! This may suck, but I have to hurry 'cause I have a huge Biology test tomorrow! ME NEED TO STUDY! But we all know Jesse is more important the the Cell Theory...

* * *

All Hallow's Eve 

**"Why are you going up stairs?" I was holding on to Jesse's arm tightly. He reached over me and grabbed some popcorn.**

**"She deserves to die." He said.**

**"Jesse!"**

**"What? If she is that stupid! She's an idiot! She knows he's up there." His eyes were glued on the screen.**

**"I can't watch." I buried my head on Jesse's arm. "Yes I can" I looked back up, but still had my head resting on Jesse's arm, just in case.**

**He groaned, "Why are you closing the door? Now you are dead." The suspensful music was growing. I knew it was only a matter of time before her doom.**

**Jesse and I subcontiously were leaning forward closer to the screen.**

**And then-**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" My bedroom door flew open to reveal a dark figure in my doorway. The pop corn bowl flew into the air and sent pop corn everywhere.**

**Somehow I had ended up in Jesse's lap. His arms were tight around me and he was breathing hard.**

**"Whoa now, cowboy. She has to stay a virgin 'till midnight." Paul smirked as he walked in.**

**"Ah, Slater! You're burning my virgin ears." I said sarcastically. "What do you want?" I asked, turning off the movie.**

**"Just making sure you aren't going to chicken out before tonight."**

**Jesse raised his eyebrows, "What's the real reason you're here?"**

**Paul smiled," I thought you're sister was here."**

**"Out!" Jesse pushed him out the door and shut it. He turned around and looked at me. I smiled and said, "I vote another movie."**

**He nodded, "Me too. Preferably one without Micheal Myers."**

**"Yeah. Or Jason."**

**He nodded again and said, "Or Freddie."**

**

* * *

****I paced my room. Mercy's eyes followed me. She sighed, "Simon, you are going to burn a hole in the ground. Cool it."**

**"I know. I'm just worried."**

**She smiled, "Don't be. We'll back you up." She took her witch's hat and put it on. "Now, if we don't hurry, we will be late!" She grabbed my had and pulled me to the door. "Wait!" I cried, "I need my tiara!" I picked the sides of my long white gown up so I wouldn't trip and ran to get it.**

**Mercy laughed, "Come on your Highness." I gave her my most princessy smile. She laughed and said, "Now, let's go get your Prince Charming."**

**My mom looked up at me as I walked down the stairs. "Thank goodness, Susie. Jesse's been down here forever!" The baby obviously kicked since she winced and put her hand on her stomach.**

**I walked over to Jesse, "Mom, are you sure you're going to be ok going tonight?"**

**She nodded, "Yeah, I still got one she's still got one more month." I smiled, "Ok, see you there, then." As we walked to the door, Andy appeared and glared at Jesse the whole time.**

**"Why does he always do that to me?" Jesse asked when we were finally outside. I laughed, "Cause that's what dad do." I took my tiara and was about to put it on, when Jesse took it out of my hands.**

**"Jesse." I whined. He smiled, "You look gorgeous, Susannah." I could feel my self blush. I did look pretty good if I do say so myself. I was in the most gorgeous white gown and my hair was up in an up-do with just a few ringlets down around my face. Jesse was, literally my prince Charming. Ok, you know Chad Micheal Murray's outfit in A Cinderella Story? Well, it was sort of like that, only Jesse looked alot hotter.**

**No offence to Chad who is hot. But Jesse? Sorry Chad, he's got you beat by a long shot.**

**He raised his hands and gently put my tiara on my head. He leaned down and kissed me when he was through. "Ugh, get a room! Can we please go? If we don't hurry-"**

**"Yeah, Mercedes. Whatever." Jesse said giving her a mean look. He opened my car door, and I sild in, while Mercy got into the back.**

**"Where's Paul?" I asked Jesse when he got in.**

**He sighed, "Slater will be meeting us at the Mission. He was gettig ready for-" He looked over at me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure you're okay, querida?"**

**"Yes. I can do this."**

**He didn't look convinced. "Jess, I'm fine."**

**"Ok." He drove out of the driveway, "Whatever you say, Susannah."**

**The Mission's courtyard was completly transformed. It was the Halloween headquartes, I swear. Haunted House, canrinval games. Everything. We were walking to where we were suppossed to meet Paul. Jesse eyed a person dressed as Micheal Myers very suspiciously as we walked by.**

**"Good you're finally here. What took you guys so long?" Paul asked us as he walked from behind the entrance to the Haunted House. He smirked when he saw me, "Virgin in white? Color of purity."**

**I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up, Slater. I wanted to be a pirate, but no. You said I had to wear white."**

**He smirked again, "Because you're a virgin." I could feel Jesse make a move toward Paul, but I put up my arm restraining him.**

**"So are you!" I said. But then, I said, "Oh, yes, Kelly. I forgot." I patted him on the back. "But you know, Paul. I'm sure she was still half a virgin when you dated her." Jesse laughed. Paul opened his mouth to say something, but was for once in his life, speechless. "Are you wearing tights?"**

**"Shut up, Suze."**

**"What the hell are you suppossed to be? A drag queen?" Jesse laughed again. I smiled. It felt good making Jesse laugh, since it happened so rarely.**

**"Suze, shut it. I'm Peter Pan."**

**Even Jesse couldn't hide his smile. "Oh. Okay."**

**"Shut up, Suze! It was the only costume left. I had short notice."**

**"You had all month."**

**"Yes, but I wasn't going to dress up." **

**"Paul, sweetheart. You didn't have to dress up. You were fine just the way you were." I smiled as I walked past him. He was silent, before I heard a-"Hey!" Jesse laughed as he walked up beside me.**

**"You are horrlible, querida. Hilarious, but horrible." I smiled at him, "I try." Jesse smiled, but something behind me caught his eye.**

**"What?" I asked. He was speechless. I turned to look, and it was Jack. Closely followed by Mario and Gina.**

**I know what you are thinking. What happened to Gina, right? Well, after I found out about Mario, her and I stopped hanging around each other. I had told her, I had no choice but to, but she didn't believe me. Thus, our friendship basically ending.**

**If that's not what you were thinking, well, sorry. I'm a mediator, not a mind-reader.**

**My heart started pounding. Jesse pulled me protectivly closer to him as they passed us. "Are you sure you're going to be ok, Susannah?"**

**"Yes, Jesse. I have to do this...whatever I am suppossed to do, that is." I turned back to look at Jesse. "I'll be fine, Prince Charming."**

**He smiled, "Whatever you say, Cinderella" He kissed my cheek. "Half a virgin, huh?" He laughed.**

**"Yeah." I smiled.**

**"Is that even possible, querida?"**

**I laughed, "For Kelly 'Plastic' Prescott. Anything is possible."**

**He laughed again, "You're horrible."**

**"Yes." I said, giving him a flirty smile. "But hilarious. And oh so cute and adorable."**

**He leaned closer, "You got that right." He kissed me. My arms immediatly went around his neck bringing him closer. We stayed like tha until we heard a loud cough.**

**I blushed, "Sorry Father D." He shook his head, but I could see that he was smiling. "Susannah, have either of you seen-ah Mr. Slater." Father D couldn't even stop himself from laughing. That is how funny Paul looked in tights.**

**"Is your brother here yet?"**

**"Yes. Just got here, as a matter of fact."**

**Father Dom looked down at the same watch on his wrist that he had given me that time in the Shadowland. "It's 8. We've still got 4 hours. But let's meet up here at 11:30. Jesse, keep Susannah in you sight at all times."**

**"He always does." Paul smirked. Jesse glared at him. I said, "Oh go back to Neverland, Micheal Jackson."**

**"Excuse me. I am not a child rapper." Paul said defensivly.**

**"No." I agreed. "You just go out with half-virgins whose body is 99.9 percent plastic and .1 percent real." I smiled, " Let me ask this. If I lit a match around Kelly, would she melt?"**

**Paul said back, "I'm not dating Kelly anymore."**

**"Oh yeah. You're dating Mercy." I put my hand on his shoulder, "Just to warn ya, if you break her heart, Jesse nreaks you neck. Or in your case, nose. Or both."**

**Father Dom sighed, "Kids, are you through?"**

**Jesse laughed, "Oh let 'em keep going. Susannah's on a roll." I laughed when I saw the look Father D gave Jesse. Jesse returned to his gentlmanly self and said, "Sorry, Father."**

**Jesse looked at me, and we both started laughing. That's the problem with Jesse and me. We can't keep straight faces if the other one is laughing.**

**Father Dom sighed again and said, "Anyway. I will meet you four back here in 3 hours and thirty minutes." We nodded in agreement and he walked off.**

**Paul looked at me, "Must you two be so immature?"**

**"Yes!" Jesse and I both laughed. Paul groaned and said, "Let's go, Mercy." Mercy nodded and followed Paul. "Hey, Slater?"**

**"What, de Silva?"**

**"Remember." Jesse made a slashing motion on his neck. All the color drained from Paul's face and he and Mercedes walked off. I smiled when Jesse turned back to me. "Come on, Jess. We have time. Let's make the most of this very important All Hollow's Eve."**

**He smiled, "What do you want to do, querida?"**

**"Haunted House."**

**I was expecting some stupid Haunted House, but it was good. I held on to Jesse's hand very tight. "AAHH!" I screamed when something brushed against my leg.**

**Jesse laughed. "Jesse that was not funny." **

**"I'm sorry." But he didn't look it.**

**"You can't run from me forever..."**

**I stopped, "Jesse that's not funny."**

**"I didn't say that, Susannah." Just as Jesse said that, the room went completly dark.  
"Susannah!"**

**I went flying to the floor. Something was pinning the bottom of my dress.**

**"Hey, Suze."**

**Someone was looking down at me with peircing blue eyes.**

**Eyes I recognized as- "Paul?"**

**He laughed, "I'd like to see my idiot brother do what I have planned."**

**Crud.**

* * *

So? What did ya think?

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	10. Things Go Bump in the Night

Update time! Sorry it's taken me longer than usual. Here's my update, hope you like it!

* * *

**"Susannah! Querida!" I felt someone's arms go around me. "Susannah, are you ok?"**

**"What happened, Jess?" He put his arm around me and lifted me up off the ground. "I don't know. One minute you were fine, and the next you were on the ground screaming for Jack to stop. He wasn't even in here."**

**I looked down at my dress to see if there was a mark where something was pinning me. There wasn't. I took a deep breath and said, "I guess everything just caught up to me."**

**He nodded, but looked concerned and said, "I guess it did. Come on, let's get back outside." He took my hand and we exited the haunted house.**

There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?

**"Where were you too?" Mercy asked us as we made our way back to her and Paul who had just came out of the physic reading. Paul smirked, "Jesse! I'm ashamed at you! I guess I should have guessed it. You two dissapearing like that. But still, de Silva. We are so close to a church and she has to stay a virgin until midnight."**

**"Slater-" I looked over at him. A look that said 'it's not worth it'. Jesse nodded, but still gave Paul an evil glare. I glanced up at the clock.**

**11:50**

**10 minutes...**

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

**My heart started pounding loudly. Jesse's grip on my hand tightned as he brought me closer.**

**"It's time..." A voice rang out. And everything froze. I swear. Everything. Everybody...everyone. Except me, Jesse, Paul and Mercy.**

**Jack was smiling as he walked up. "Hey, Suze." Ghosts started materializing out of nowhere. They looked to be from Jesse's time. **

**"Suze, I'm sorry it had to be this way." He grabbed my wrist. Jesse made a move toward me, but I looked at him and said, "I have to do this." Jesse nodded and stepped back. Jack laughed as he pulled me up toward the Mission's balcony.**

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

**He stood on the balcony and pushed me in front of him. "We all know why we are here tonight." The ghosts started chanting something, but stopped when Jack yelled, "Silence!" They all stopped and looked at me. Jack continued, "She has the power that will set us free." He leaned closer to me and whispered, " _La sangre de la esmeralda, nos fija libres. La sangre por elegida será nuestra energía por siempre de estar. Fíjenos libres, elegido uno. Vivamos esta noche. La sangre será tomada de la virgen en rencor_." **

**It was in spanish, so I didn't understand it. But Jesse sure did. "Slater!" He yelled at Paul, " You _simulado_! You said she wouldn't be hurt!"**

**"I didn't think she would be! Jack, don't hurt her!" But Jack wasn't listening to his brother. He took my tiara that had fallen in the haunted house and placed it back on my head then took out a knife and out it under my throat.**

**"Susannah!" I could hear Jesse screaming my name, but I couldn't see him. A fog was swirling around us. I could hear many voices ringing in my ears. Voices I didn't recognize.**

**"It is done!"**

**I felt a pain in my neck. I put my hand to my throat and saw when I pulled it back, it was covered in blood.**

**"NOO!" I felt cold arms go around me and pull me away. I was slowyl slipping unconsious. "Susannah, don't do this." Said a girl's voice. She sounded like she was British.**

**"What's going on?" **

**"Open your eyes." I opened them to see that I was still in my white ball gown. I sat up and also saw a place I hadn't seen in, oh..about 150 years.**

**That was Carmel circa 1850. Or around that date.**

**"What's going on?" I asked again. I turned around to see who brought me here. I gasped when I looked into her emerald eyes.**

**The only thing different was her long blonde hair.**

**But everything else was, well...**

**Me.**

Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

**

* * *

**If you review I will update again tomorrow!

Lots of Jesse love!

-SASTMJ

(Oh and Jack was saying this-**Blood from the emerald, sets us free. Blood by the chosen one will be our power forever to be. Set us free, Chosen one. Let us live tonight. The blood will be taken from the virgin in spite**.)


	11. Whose Is It?

Here's another Christmas present. I probably won't be able to 'cause tomorrow we are haing a Halloween party... I wrote this this morning and wasn't going to post it until tommorrow, but now I won't be able to so, yeah...

Merry Christmaween then I guess...

* * *

**"Who-"**

**"Susannah Bell." She smiled, "Nice to meet you." I smiled, still alittle confused, but smiled anyway. "How did I...I mean I thought I-"**

**"Jack was going to kill you, yes. But I brought you back here just in time."**

**"You aren't dead yet."**

**She rolled her green eyes, "Good observation." She started walking, and I followed her. "You want to know everything, don't you?" She asked as we walked into the Mission. "Uh, yeah. That would be helpful." She turned back around and bore her gaze into mine. Her gaze was so intense, I had to drop my own. Now I know why Jesse can never look me in the eye for long periods of time. **

**"Sit." She motioned for me to sit in one of the benches that were outside the church. "How much do you know?"**

**"Well, I know for some reason Jack wants to bring Diego back. Somehow I'm connected to you..." She nodded and said, "The prophecy tells of an emerald-eyed virgin that will-"**

**"-set us all free." I finished for her. "I know that." She rolled her eyes again, "Do you know who?" I shook my head, she sighed, "Maria wasn't just a-"**

**"-skank?"**

**She smiled, "Yes, she wasn't just that. She was a witch."**

**"No!"**

**"Yes. She practiced witchcraft regularly. Over the years she gained alot of followers. But one family was against her. They did all they could to stoop her. The Slaski's." She smiled when she was my expresion, "Or as you know them, the Slaters. But one member especially. Jack."**

**"What are you saying?" I asked her. She stopped pacing, and looked at me, "Let me finish. I was very close to Mercedes de Silva. And since Hector is in line to marry Maria, Maria is at their home quite frequently. The de Silva's have a small cave in their back yard. Maria practiced her witchcraft in there, thinking no one would ever find out. But one day, Mercedes and I were playing hide and seek with her little cousin. I was trying to find her, when I stumbled upon Maria coming out of the cave. Books, potions, everything in her hands. She made me swear not to tell and if I did, I would surley pay for it."**

**She turned to look at me. I was shaking my head, in disbelief. Sure, Maria was a pain in the butt, that was true. But a witch? "How does Jack come into all of this?" I asked Susannah as she paced.**

**She continued, "All in good time.. Diego well, as hard to believe as this is, was actually a very nice man before he met Maria. She cursed him. He is under her control." She looked uncomfortable with this next part. She sighed and said, "Diego and I were-"**

**"Were what?"**

**She sighed, "In love."**

**"What?" I screamed.**

**"In love." She repeated. "Maria found out and was angry. She cursed Diego even more and framed me for the crimes she had commited."**

**"That's why you were murdered."**

**She nodded, "Yes. I'm not a witch. I'm a-"**

**"Mediator." I finished for her. "I know. You're where I got it from." She smiled and sat down beside me. She had to be my age. But she acted so much older than 19. Something I wish I could do.**

**"Suze." I looked back at her. "When I was killed, Maria cursed Diego. She cursed his family. His friends. Jack-" She smiled. "Jack was as good as a person as anyone could be. But when Maria framed me, he turned against me. The whole town did. Except for only one person."**

**"Who?"**

**She smiled, but didn't answer my question. Instead she said, "Jack thought I was the one that cursed him. He vowed that if I wasn't executed first, he'd kill me. He'd get revenge. But, the Slaski's were the ones that exectued me. They thought it was my blood that would break the curse. But it wasn't. My ghost haunted never left. It saw Jack die. He died very young. But his spirit, as I said, was cursed. And would forever roam the earth."**

**"So, it came to my time looking for you, but found me." She nodded, and I said, "So, Jack isn't the bad guy here, is he?"**

**"No. He just thinks you did this to him. The Jack you know is in...I guess you could say...a deep sleep. A whole new side of him took over. I died on my 19th Halloween. This was yours. His spirit did what it was sent to do. He couldn't, as much as he probably wanted to, couldn't stop it."**

**I sat there and looked down at the ground. As confusing as this was, it did all fit.**

**As confusing as this was, it did make sense...well, just a little. "Wait, if you haven't died yet, then how do you know all this?"**

**She smiled, "Imagine my horror when my ghost wakes me up in the middle of the night telling me all of this." She said in her perfect British accent. "It was horrifying." I laughed. In so many ways, I could relate to that.**

**"Susannah?" We both turned around, but remebering that I wasn't born yet, quickly turned away. "My sister has been looking everywhere for you."**

**"Oh, well. I'm coming. My..erm...cousin...came down for a visit. Isn't that right, _Elizabeth_?" Who's Elizabeth? Oh. OH. I turned around and smiled. That's when I saw who she was talking to.**

**Jesse.**

**Well, Hector...whatever.**

**He smiled, "Hector de Silva. Nice to meet you, Senorita." I smiled, "Nice to meet you too." **

**Hmmm...I guess I hadn't done my little rescue mission yet since he was still here. He looked at both of us, "The resemblence is amazing. Are you sure you aren't twins or something?"**

**Yeah. Twins that were born 150 years apart.**

**I smiled as I looked ay my 'cousin' and said, "I'm positive." He smiled, "Well, we better get going, Susannah, before Mercedes has fit."**

**She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. I did. Jesse...erm..excuse me...Hector (hee hee) followed behind me. It felt like someone was staring at me, and when I turned to see who, I saw Jesse...Hector staring at me with a smirk on his face. When he saw me look at him, he turned beet red and looked away.**

**Heh. Even 150 years before I was born, I could still make him blush.**

**We got back to the de Silva's house. A very pretty Catherine-Zeta Jones-ish woman was sweepting te front porch. "Oh, Susannah. Mercedes just left. She'll be back soon though."**

**Susannah smiled, "Mrs. de Silva, this is my cousin, Elizabeth."**

**Mrs. de Silva smiled, "It's very nice to meet you, Elizabeth. And I- Hector!" I turned back around to see Jesse starting at me again. When his mom said that, he looked all innoccent and said, "What, mama?"**

**She groaned, "_Oh mi calidad_!! Jesse! Have some sense of honor!"**

**"I'm sorry, mama." He said.**

**"You'd better be." She said, then she turned back to us and said sweetly. "Well, Susannah, your cousin can stay in your room tonight."**

**She smiled, "_Gracias_." Mrs. de Silva smiled as she walked back inside.**

**"You live with them?" I asked Susannah when she left.**

**She shook her head, "No. I'm just staying with them until my parents come back from London." She said as we walked into her room.**

**"What's going on back in my time?" I asked the next mornning as I sat down on the bed. She shrugged. "I really don't know, Suze."**

**Remembering, I asked, "You think Jesse's ok, don't you?"**

**She smiled as she continued to brush her long golden locks, "Yes. Jack doesn't want him. He doesn't need him." She dropped the brush and put her hand to her stomach.**

**"Are you ok?" I asked her as I ran to her side. She nodded, "It's just...um...you know."**

**Oh, that. "You want me to get anything for you?" I asked her as I helped her to the bed. She nodded and said, "Maybe some water. I feel sick."**

**"I'll be right back." I said as I opened the door and walked down the stairs.**

**"Where do you think you are going, querida?" I turned around and saw Jesse...Hector...whatever... leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed on his chest.**

**"Getting some water for Susannah. She doesn't feel well." He nodded as he came closer. "Yes, she hasn't for a while. Here, I'll go with you."**

**He went outside and got some water (from a pump thingy..um ew!)in a bowl for her. He came back in and smiled at me as he handed me the bowl. "What?" I asked him.**

**He smiled and shook his head, "I just feel like I've known you."**

**I couldn't help but smile at that."Maybe you have." I said as we walked up the stairs. I stopped in front of her room. "Thanks, Jes-Hector."**

**He smiled, "Just call me Jesse." I smiled back. He**** was about to say something when we heard something coming from Susannah's room. We opened the door and saw her throwing up.**

**"Oh, sweetie." I ran over to her side. She saw Jesse and shook her head. I went over to him, "Jesse, um, can you-" He nodded, and looked down at her concerned, "Just let me know if-"**

**"I assure you, we will, Doctor." Susannah said sarcastically. Jesse sighed as he walked out. I turned back to Susannah. "Are you okay?"**

**"No." She said. She started unbuttoning the middle of her dress to reveal her stomach. Reavealing her to be very-**

**"Are you-"**

**She nodded. I helped her to the bed, "Whose baby is it?"**

**She sighed and said, "Diego's."**

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!!!

review!!!

XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ

(and if you don't remember who Susannah Bell is...well...you obviously weren't paying attention. Or you could have just been lost in Jesse's eyes...)


	12. More Than A Mediator

Ok, I am going to try and update as fast as I can so I can get done with this story by Halloween. So this story is going down Halloween night...or November 1st. Which ever.

* * *

**Turns out, Susannah had been preganant for 8 months. Hmm...the wonders of a hoopskirt. No one knew.**

**I was fiddling around with my corset thingy, when Susannah came in. "Are you going to the All Hallow's Eve Ball tonight, Suze?" She asked me in her oh-so-perfect British accent. **

**"I may."**

**She smiled, "Someone wants to ask you." She laughed as I walked out of the room to see Jesse standing by the door.**

**"Hi, Jesse."**

**"Elizabeth." Who the heck is Elizabeth?**

**Oh.**

**OH.**

**I smiled, "Are you going to the ball tonight?"**

**He nodded, "Yes. I was actually going to see if you wanted to go with me."**

**I smiled, "You're engaged."**

**He smirked, "So?"**

**I laughed, "Of course I will." He smiled and walked back down the hall. He turned around and smiled at me once more before he left.**

**See? I told Paul we were soul mates.**

**Jesse and me, I mean. Not me and Paul.**

**Here I was, 150 years before we are to meet, and he's already falling for me.**

**Take that little Mr. Slater!**

**Na na na na na na!**

**Ok, moment over.**

**Well, maybe not. IN YOUR FACE!**

**_Now_ it's done.**

**I walked back in Susannah's room. She sighed as she sat down on the bed. "You ok?" She nodded. "Susannah, what's going on in my time period?"**

**"I said before, I really don't know." She smiled sadly, "I guess they think you died. I've time traveled many times before. Confusing thing, time travel. You see, days here could be only minutes there."**

**"Wow." I said as I stared out the window.**

**"Yes." She looked over at me strangely. "Yes. Well, I must be going, luv. I'll see you tonight?" I nodded and she walked out.**

**This is getting way to confusing.**

Jesse's POV (present time- a/n-remember what Susannah said. Days are only minutes in the real time period)

"It is finished!" Jack screamed as Susannah dropped to the floor. Blood was poring out of her neck. "Susannah!" I screamed as I ran over to her.

"Jack!" Paul screamed as he punched him very very hard in the face. I could hear Jack's noise crunch after that blow.

Jack didn't seem to care though. He started glowing. As he glowed, a spirit came out of him and dissappeared. Jack fell to the ground.

"Susannah, please. Wake up!" She wasn't. "Paul, call an ambulance." He nodded and took his cell out and dialed 911.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he sat up. "Oh my gosh! Suze! What happened?"

"You did it to her! You killed her!" I screamed at her.

His blue eyes filled up with tears. "No. No, I couldn't have. I wouldn't."

"You did." I said to him.

It was weird. He had become a thirteen year old boy again. Not a demonic, in Susannah's words, fruitloop.

"Yeah, we're at the Mission. My friend...um..we were attacked." Paul said to the operator. He stopped talking into the phone, and looked at Jack. He sighed and said,"The attackers ran away. But they got her. She's bleeding badly." With every word, Paul's voice was shaking. "Thank you." He looked back at me. "They're sending an ambulance right now."

I looked back down at Susannah. I noticed something strange about her. Her hair wasn't the same chestnut brown.

No, it was golden.

The ambulances came just within a few minutes. They put her inside, and we followed them to the hospital.

Please, Susannah. Don't do this to me.

**"Hey, Jesse? Have you seen Susannah?" I asked him as I walked downstairs.**

**"No, que-Elizabeth. Why?" I shook my head, slightly blushing since I hear what he was about to call me.**

**"No reason." I came to sit beside him. He sighed and said, "She's pregnant, isn't she?"**

**"No! What are you-" He raised his eyebrow. I sighed and said, "How did you find out?"**

**He smiled, "It was pretty obvious. Whose is it?"**

**I looked down at the floor. "She doesn't know."**

**He sighed. I couldn't tell if he knew that I was lying or not, but he didn't show any signs of not believing me. **

**"You look gorgeous, querida." I smiled. He didn't even stop himself this time. "Are you ready?" I nodded as we made our way to the door.**

**Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.**

"How is she?" I asked Father Dominic as he came out of Susannah's room. He shook his head, "Jesse, can I have a word with you?" I nodded and followed him to the end of the hall.

"What is it, Father Dominic?"

He sighed, "Jesse, she's-" He stopped. Oh no, please don't tell me she's dead. Please. "She isn't dead, don't worry." He sighed again, "Jesse. Susannah's-"

"What?"

"Jesse, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Susannah is pregnant." My heart seemed to stop beating.

"She can't be." I said to myself, still in shock. Father Dominic turned his gray eyes to me, "Jesse, be honest with me. Is it yours?"

I shook my head. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, Father." I said as I sat down on the chair that was against the wall. "How could she do this to me?" He sighed, "I am so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Dr. de Silva?" I looked up to see one of the nurses, Rebecca, looking down at me. "Suze is awake. She wants to see you."

I couldn't even bring myself to say anything. _"Suze wants to see you."_

Yeah, I bet Suze does want to see me.

Without another look at Father Dominic, I got up and followed Rebecca into Susannah's room.

"Jesse?" She asked tiredly as I came in. I couldn't help it. I took her hand in mine. "I'm here, querida." I sighed and said quickly, "Whose baby is it?"

"Yours."

"Susannah! You and I both know that it isn't mine! Whose is it? Please don't say Paul." She smiled. And as she smiled, the door slammed. I looked back, and no one was back there.

She laughed, "So sorry, luv."

**"Jesse!" He smiled as he walked back over to me. He took my hand and kissed my cheek. "Too forward?" He whispered in my ear.**

**I smiled and said, "Just a little." He smirked and kissed me again. Still on the cheek, but still.**

**Is it cheating on your boyfriend if you are cheating on him with your boyfriend?**

**Ah! My brain hurts...**

**"If Maria saw us-"**

**He sighed, "Let's not worry about Maria right now, ok?" I couldn't help but smile. Jesse was so different when he was alive before than he is now.**

**Anyway, Jesse took my hand and led me away from the rest of the party. He pressed me up against the wall of the the Mission. I smiled at him and kissed him. He responded. Boy, did he.**

**As we kissed, I could feel his hand running up my back trying to unlace the back of my dress. That kind of startled me, so I gasped.**

**"Dios, Elizabeth. I'm sorry."**

**I smiled, "I wouldn't expect any different." He always told me that I made him forget all his morals and values and stuff. I guess that was why this Jesse was so forward.**

**Dude, Father Dom was right. I could have used my 'feminine wiles' to get Jesse back from that Shadowland.**

**Heh heh.**

**He smiled and said, "You're not like all the other girls I've met." I blushed. I knew that. He had told me countless times.**

**But everytime I heard it, I blushed.**

**Amazing what Jesse can do to me.**

**_"Susannah!"_**

**What the-**

**I could see Jesse-my Jesse...**

**Everything went blank...I could still hear him calling for me...**

**And then everything came to me. Who I was, and what I had to do.**

** But I was scared to shift. Susannah had shifted me here before I died. That's why I wasn't dead. But what would happen if I shifted back now?**

**Would I die?**

**"Jesse. I'm sorry. I have to go." He grabbed my hand.**

**"Elizabeth-"**

**"Jesse, I love you." I kissed him. When I pulled back I said, "We'll meet again. I promise." He nodded as I walked off. But then I stopped.**

**"Hey. In a few months when you are getting ready to marry Maria. Go to the barn to check your horses. There will be a girl tied up in the barn. Save her, listen to her, and believe her. That's the girl you'll spend the rest of your life with." I smiled at his confused look as I ran behind the Mission and placed my hand on it.**

**"Please don't let me be dead." I said.**

**And I shifted.**

"Jesse, luv. I really don't want to do this." She said as she pinned me to the wall with her powers. She didn't even lift a finger.

"You're a witch." I breathed. She smiled, "Sitcks and stones." She smiled as she raised her hand. Whatever she was going to do to me, was cut off. I fell to the ground.

The real Susannah was standing beside me, "Witch." The other one smiled, "So, Suze. You finally figured it out, huh?"

Susannah nodded and said, "Yes. You know, as bitchy as Maria is, you had no right to accuse her of being a witch when it was you all along."

"She was getting in the way, luv." Susannah Bell raised up her hand. Susannah did the same. Susannah Bell tried to out a spell on Susannah, but Susannah cut her off.

Bell smiled, "Witch."

Susannah smiled, "I get it from the best." Susannah raised her arm and sent Bell flying back. Bell laughed, "That is a very good trick, Simon. But not good enough." Bell did the same. Susannah flew back and landed next to me.

"Querida, are you ok?"

"Yeah." She said as she put her hand to her head. "I'm fine."

"What's going on?"

Her emerald eyes got wide. "I'll tell you one the way!"

"Wha-"

"RUN!" She grabbed my arm and we ran out of the hospital room.

"Jesse, Susannah- what are you-?" Father Dominic asked, but he stopped when he saw Susannah Bell flying behind us. "Oh my-"

"Ok, so- what's going on?" I asked as we ran outside.

"Jack's 'spirit' is from your time. Bell told me that his family were against Maria and her followers. She said that she cursed Jack and his family because Diego was close to them."

Okay, that made no sense."Why would she curse Diego?"

"Because Bell and Deigo were in love. Maria saw them together, and she cursed Diego. His family. His friends. His friends of course were the Slaskis."

"Slaters."

She smiled,"Yes. She framed Bell for her own crimes. Jack thought that Bell was the one that cursed him, so he vowed that he would make her pay. But sense she was executed, he neer could. So, he came her to find-"

"You."

"Very good." I rolled my eyes. "But see, I don't think it happened that way." She said as we got inside my car.

"What do you think happened, Nancy Drew?"

"I think Maria was a witch, but not necassarily a bad one. She was trying to stop Bell from cursing Diego. Bell knew that Diego loved Maria, but she loved him. So, she cursed Maria, but her curse backfired. She had cursed Diego instead. So, then she came up with this sick and twisted story about her and Diego and how Maria cursed Diego and his family and friends."

When she stopped I said, "Continue."

"Ok. It said the emerald-eyed virgin will set you free. Well, she had to not be a virgin so-"

I got it. "That baby is-" Susannah nodded and we said at the same time, "Ew."

"Somehow it skipped a few generations and here I am." She said. I looked at her when she finished and said, "You're not just a Mediator, are you?"

Susannah shook her head and said, "No."

She was more. Alot more.

A witch.

* * *

Review?

XOXOXO

-SASTMJ


	13. Go Back To Hell

Hey! Happy Halloween everyone! Ok, so I am going to try and update twice today. There will only be two or three more chapters. I'm posting two today. I'm not sure if tonight's update will be the last, but it may. It's a Halloween story, and as much as I love it, it must end.

So, I hope you my loyal readers will like my new chapter. Oh, and tell me what you think? Sequel? Or no sequel?

I've got the perfect ending in my mind, but I need to know what you think about no sequel or a sequel.

I'm babbling. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

JESSE'S POV

Well, she hd to be a witch, didn't she? She obviously showed her powers that day at the Mission when she did that to Diego.

She looked over at me. With just one glance, I knew she knew what I was thinking.

"Jesse." She sighed. "I am one. At least half."

I sighed and nodded. For some reason I couldn't look at her. "You think I'm like her, don't you?"

"Querida, of course not."

"Good. Because I'm not." She said as I continued driving to the Mission. We had to talk to Father Dominic."Querida, can you explain this one more time?"

"Yes. Ok, Maria was a witch. So was Susannah. They were both in love with Diego."

"Ew."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Anyway, Diego loved Maria, Susannah knew that. So, Susannah cursed Maria. Well, her curse backfired and she cursed Diego. To cover her story up, she blamed Maria. She said that Maria found them and cursed Diego. To make her story more believeable, she cursed Diego's family and friends too. Susannah, I mean. Not Maria. They searched her house and found many potions, spell books and everything. She said that Maria was just trying to frame her. But that part, they didn't believe. And she was killed."

I sat in silence as I stared out the window. "Who's baby was it?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. She said that the only way to fix the curse was to have the blood of the emerald-eyed virgin. So, so they wouldn't use her blood, she-"

"Wow."

"Yeah. I thought it was Diego's. But that doesn't make sense. It would be a cursed baby." I looked down. Her eyes grew wide. "It's not yours is it?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Jesse!"

"Querida! Are you serious? Of course it's not my baby. Gosh!"

"Don't do that to me." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait. Could Mario be the baby?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I did the research. Maria was pregnant when Deigo died. Maria, Mario. Spelled almost identical."

"Yeah."

"Obviously, Jack thought the same thing since he brought him back to this time period. He grabbed the wrong baby."

"Woah, baby?"

She nodded. She was so cute when she was being all serious. "Yeah. The curse was that all the souls that were sursed would roam the earth until they found, well, me. Jack is actually a...recarnation I guess you could say, of his ancestor. He thought Mario was the baby of Diego and Susannah. He brought him back thinking that at least if he was half Bell, the curse may be lifted."

We pulled up into the Mission's driveway. Susannah froze when she walked out.

"What's wroung, querida?" I asked her as I took her hand.

"Something doesn't feel right." She followed me into the breezeway. "Jesse, we shouldn't be here."

"Susannah-"

"No, we really shouldn't."

Just as she turned to leave, someone called out from behind us, "Going so soon, luv?" Susannah froze.

"Bell." She said quietly.

"Simon." Came that chilling voice. Susannan turned to look at Bell. Bell smiled and said, "You think I'm an idiot, Simon? I've been watching you for years. I knew exactly where you would come."

Susannah said, her voice shaking, "Where is he?"

Bell smiled, "Don't think that really matters tight no, does it?" She came closer. "I need you dead, Simon. Because if they get to you first, then I'm gone." She glanced at me, "And since it looks like you're going to be a virgin for a while, "She looked back at Susannah, "Death is our only option." She raised her hands, and a force shot out. Susannah did the same, and countered the attack.

Bell smirked, "Very nice, Simon." She did it again, still, Susannah blocked her. They continued this for a while, before Susannah yelled to me, "Go get Father Dom."

I hesitated, not wanting to leave her. "Jesse, please." I nodded and ran throught the breezeway into his office.

"Father Dominic?" I looked around and saw him on the ground covered in blood. "Father!" I ran to his side.

"Jesse?"

"It's me. Where's the first aid kit?" He nodded to the drawer on his desk. I went over to it, got it out, and went back to him and started bandaging his shoulder.

"Where's Susannah?"

When I didn't answer him, he said, "Where is she?"

"Why aren't you still at the hospital?"

He looked at me likeI had gone insane, which, to be honest, I probably had. "Jesse, why did you two come here if you knew I was at the hospital?"

Oh.

Wow. Susannah really has rubbed off on me. We're two of a kind. I smiled at him as he sat up. "Where is she Jesse? And what in heaven's name is going on?"

I sighed and told him the whole story.

He looked at me and said, "You don't know who's baby?"

I shook my head. He sighed and said, "And Susannah's a-" He stopped and looked up like if he contiued he would be struck by lightning. "-witch?"

I nodded and said, "Well, at least half."

That's when we heard a loud crash. Helping Father Dominic, we ran into the hallway to see-

"SUSANNAH!"

She was lying on the floor, unconsious.

Bell smiled, "She's not dead. Yet." She walked over to here, and just as I was about to do something, Jack ran into the Mission.

"Stop!"

Wow.

That was really good Jack.

Bell kept going.

Susannah's eyes opened just a little and she breathed, "_Se hace su tiempo. Vaya tan de nuevo a infierno. Éste es el extremo para usted, usted bruja malvada Bell."_

I'll admit. That shcoked me when she said that.

No, not because it was a spell.

Not even because as soon as she said that, flames circled Bell.

No.

It shocked me because it was in Spanish.

_Your time is done. So go back to hell. This is the end for you, you evil witch Bell_. Was what she had said. And Satan was sure listening.

Bell screamed out as the flames engulfed her. She screamed out, "¡Quizá no ahora, solamente la vez próxima su alma será la mía!"

Susannah smiled weakly and said, "I'd like to see you try."

And with that, Bell was gone.

It was over.

Just like that.

Susannah laid her head back down. She opened her eyes when I put my hand on hers.

"Querida, I'm so proud of you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Jess."

I looked over at Jack. He nodded and Father Dom walked over beside us. We all placed our hands on Susannah, Jack closed his eyes, and we were gone.

**"Simon! Let's go."**

**Woah.**

**Deja vu.**

**I picked up my pirate hat and ran down the stairs. Mercy smirked, "Who are you suppossed to be? Jack's sister?"**

**I smirked back, "No. For your information I'm Elizabeth."**

**"Whatever you say, Miss Sparrow." I rolled my eyes and walked out to Jesse's car. **

**"Ladies." He kissed my cheek when I walked up to him. Mercy groaned, "Don't tell me...Will Turner?"**

**Jesse smiled, "Ding ding ding! Give the girl a prize!" His smiled turned dark as he said to her, "Get in the car, Mercedes."**

** She smiled and got into the car.**

**I looked back over at Jesse. He actually did a very good job. He could so pass as Orlando Bloom's brother.**

**Maybe now everything will be ok.**

**Maybe.**

* * *

Review my loyals!

xoxoxox

-SASTMJ


	14. It's Not Over

My feet are killing me...stupid pirate boots...hmph!

Anyway, this is my final chapter! Thanks for reading this story! I really liked it, but there was only so far I could take this story. And tommorrow is Novemeber 1, and this was a Halloween based story...

Thanks again!

* * *

**I rested my head on Jesse's shoulder as we swayed to the music. Just as he was about to kiss me, his phone rang.**

**I groaned. He smiled at me, and said into the phone, "Hello? Oh, ok, Rebecca.I'll be right there."**

**"Trouble at the hospital?" I asked. He shook his head as he put his phone back in his pocket , "Not trouble. A woman's in labor." I didn't say anything. He said, "In _labor_."**

**"Yeah, I heard you, Dr. Jesse. Shouldn't you be going?"**

**He shook his head and asked, "Querida, how many months along is your mother?"**

**"Almost nine months. Why? OHMYGOSH!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to the car.**

**"Drive, de Silva!" He laughed as we sped out of the driveway.**

**Rebecca smirked when she saw us come into the hospital. "Where's Jack?"**

**Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Rebecca, what room is she in?"**

**"Mrs. Akerman? 210. You should hurry, Mr. Turner." She said, throwing him his long white doctor's jacket. He groaned as he put it on and said to me, "Wait in the waiting room, ok."**

**I smiled, "That's why they call it a waiting room, William." He smiled and kissed my forehead before he turned and ran down the hall.**

**Rebecca was still smiling at me. "Becky, it isn't that funny."**

**"Yes it is, Lizzie. Yes it is. Not everday you see a true Caribbean pirate in Carmel." She laughed. Just as she said that, a doctor was wheeling in a man dressed like Jack Sparrow into the hall.**

**He saw us looking and said, "Got a little too drunk." He wheeled 'Jack' into one of the rooms. I turned to Becky and smiled. She stuck out her tongue and went back to her desk.**

**I walked into the waiting room to see Doc, Dopey and Sleepy all in there waiting. Gina and Mario were in there too.**

**"Hey, Suze." Gina said to me. "Look, Jesse told me about-"**

**I smiled, "G, it's fine. I made a mistake." I looked at Mario and said, "Sorry." He smiled and said, "No problem."  
**

**You're probably still wondering who's baby was Susannah's. Well, it was Diego's. It resulted after they got too drunk at a party.**

**Uh huh.**

**Right.**

**I sat there in the chair shaking my leg. What was going on in there?**

**A few minutes after I thought that, Jesse appeared in the doorway beaming, and motioned for us to follow him.**

**We followed him to the nursery and looked in. She was absolutly beautiful. Gina smiled as she came up next to me. She whispered, "Suze, she looks just like you."**

**It's kind of hard to tell on a baby that's like a minute old, but already, you could see brown hair forming at the top of her little head, and when she opened her eyes, you could see that they were bright green.**

**Jesse came up to me and slid his arm around me. I looked over to see what her name was, and my heart fell.**

**I seriously felt like the whole room was spinning.**

**It wasn't Rose like they had said it would be. **

**No.**

**The name that was written on that piece of paper attached to her crib read:**

**Belle.**

**And I could almost hear that bone tingling laugh ringing through halls.**

**This wasn't the end.

* * *

**

I wrote the first chapter of my sequel today in Math! Go read it!

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


End file.
